The Legend of Spyro: Light of Shadows
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Alec and Xander, 2 humans, are suddenly transported to the Spyro universe and turned into dragons. But can they get back? Collaboration story with 'Alec the Dark Angel' Alec and 'Viperwatcher' Zayril. Rating and Genres may change.
1. Prologue

**~Backstage~**

***Alec was finishing up the first chapter***

**Alec: Welcome, my fans, to yet another...**

**Zayril: *interrupting Alec* _You're _fans? What about me?**

**Alec: *grins sheepishly* Oh right! Welcome, _our _fans, to yet another SpyroFic.**

**Zayril: But this isn't your everyday story. Alec and I have created this story as a collab!**

**Alec: I will be writing the Prologue and Chapter 1 of this collaboration project. Zayril will do Chapter 2. Then me, then Zayril interchanging each chapter. Well, I got nothing else to say. How about you?**

**Zayril: Just the disclaimer.**

**Alec: Ah, yes. The disclaimer. The one thing that comes between our stories and getting us arrested for copyright issues.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alec: We do not own any canon Spyro characters. We only own our OCs.**

**Zayril: And if you don't like our story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Spyro and Cynder are in the center of the planet, which was splitting apart. They were in the middle of a battle with Malefor, "You cannot defeat me," Malefor said, "I am eternal!" Malefor shot his fury beam at Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder retaliate with their own fury beams. Their beams combined and collide with Malefor's, "Just...hang...on!" Spyro said to Cynder and himself, struggling to fight off Malefor's attack. Malefor's attack was pushed back, knocking him out of the air.

Malefor fell back to the ground. But he got back to his feet, refusing to be defeated. Then the spirits of the ancestors appeared around him, "What is this?" Malefor wondered as he saw the spirits. The ancestors attacked Malefor to seal him away once again, "NOOOO!" Malefor yelled as he was pulled back into the realm of darkness.

Spyro and Cynder's Chain was broken and Malefor was defeated. But it was too late. The planet was still splitting apart, "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cynder apologized in a sad tone, ashamed of what she has done to Spyro.

"Don't be," Spyro said, reassuring Cynder, "It's over."

The planet continued to fall apart, "So...this is it?" Cynder said as she watched the planet fall apart from the inside.

Then, the spirit of Ignitus came to Spyro, "Spyro," Ignitus said, "When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."

Hearing this, Spyro reopened his eyes and turned his head to Cynder, "I know what I need to do," He said. Then he turned to Cynder, "Just get out of here, Cynder."

"Spyro, no," Cynder said, refusing to leave Spyro behind, "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

Spyro turned back to Cynder, "Where, Cynder?" Spyro said, "There'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you," Cynder said refusing to leave Spyro's side. Spyro then began to glow a purple and white light as he used a fury wave to bind the planet back together. "I love you." Cynder said as her voice trailed of in an echo. This gave Spyro an extra boost of power.

The planet rejoined and returned to what it once was. The planet was now free of threat that Malefor created. Peace was restored to the planet. Several dragons, cheetah's, moles, and other creatures came out of hiding from the caves to see that peace had been restored. They looked into the sky where there were two cloud formations of two dragons One of them was purple, and the other was black...

...Then the song Guide You Home by Rebecca Knuebuhl and Gabriel Mann began to play as the credits began to scroll. The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon had been beaten.

There were two teenagers sitting in front of a television screen. One of them was eighteen years old. He was tall and had dark brown hair and eyes that had a reddish hue to them. He wore a red t-shirt and black pants. He was tall and had an average build. Even though he didn't look stronger than average for his age, his height gave him an intimidating appearance.

The other teen was sixteen years old. He had silvery gray hair and pale green eyes. He wore a cobalt blue t-shirt and shorts to match. He was average height and had a slim but fit build, giving him a somewhat aerodynamic appearance. A body built for speed.

"Man, Alec. I've never seen anyone so focused on a game before!" the silver haired teen exclaimed, "I mean what is with you and Cynder? You were doing everything in your power to protect her!"

"I guess I just get a little too into what I do," the brown haired teen, now known as Alec replied, "Besides Xander, I noticed how your mind was practically just as much in the game as mine was."

"My mind?" Xander, the silver haired teen asked, "I'm not the one who was growling and snarling while playing the game. There was something about the look in your eyes that just seemed...I don't know...feral." Alec just blushed sheepishly in response.

The credits finished and the final cut scene played...

In the White Isle, the Chronicler was looking through one of his books when he notices someone has arrived, "Be welcome, friend," The Chronicler said as he looked over his shoulder, "I've long been expecting you." He looked back at the book in front of him, "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia," The chronicler looked back over his shoulder, "But now...Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

"And...What of Spyro?" Ignitus asked as he walked up to the Chronicler, "Is he..."

"Mmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The Chronicler replied. Then he summoned another book over to him, "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." The Chronicler began to glow. Then he vanished, bestowing upon Ignitus the duties of the Chronicler.

Ignitus, now with a new teal color, began to look through the book, "Well, young dragon..." Ignitus, the new age Chronicler said, "...where might you be?"

The scene changed to an open field where Spyro and Cynder were happily flying and weaving playfully.

"Now that you're finished with the game, can we go get ready for the party?" Xander asked, crossing his arms as he was waiting patiently.

"Yes," Alec replied. They got up and left to the said party.

After Alec and Xander left, there was a sudden power surge and the game continued back with the Chronicler. As he was searching for a sign of Spyro and Cynder, another book was summoned to him. Ignitus opened in and began reading, "It cannot be! Those two have gone missing over fifteen years ago!" He said wide-eyed with shock.

* * *

**I hope you like my prologue. And we hope you like our story. Please R&R**


	2. Alec Meets Xander

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: Here's the first chapter...finally.**

**Zayril: Wait...this chapter isn't the 5 pages that we agreed we'd do!**

**Alec: I couldn't come up with anything else to add. Besides, the way I type these chapters may be a little different than yours. When I write a new paragraph, I 'double space' so that I can clearly recognize the difference between them.**

**Zayril: So, you're going to cheat?**

**Alec: No. I'm going to do what I can. But enough of this babble. Let's do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alec: We do not own any canon Spyro characters. We only own our OCs.**

**Zayril: And if you don't like our story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Alec meets Xander~**

**X~2 Weeks Earlier~X**

It was the last week of school. Alec Krest was a senior in high school. He was currently in art class which he was failing. But it wasn't because he was a bad artist. In fact it was quite the contrary. He was a great artist. The reason he was failing was because he was doing his own art rather than doing what the teacher asked of him.

Alec respected authority figures. But he had a problem with being ordered what to do. Not even he knew exactly why.

Alec was drawing in a sketch pad, completely ignoring what the teacher was telling the class to do. In that sketch pad, there were several drawings. There were some that were drawings of him with black angelic wings and an aura of darkness. It was what he referred to as the Dark Angel. There were other drawings of a DA logo for the Dark Angel. These he used as his avatar on FanFiction dot net, FIMFiction dot net, DeviantART, YouTube, etc.

But the most detailed of his art were his dragons. They were dragons. Or to be more specific, The Legend of Spyro style dragons. There were pictures of Spyro and Cynder, evil adult Cynder, Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder, Malefor, the guardians, Gaul and the apes, cheetahs, moles, just about every creature there was.

But there were others that weren't in the games. There were wolves. There was a black dragoness who looked just like Cynder. But she was older and had fifteen horns instead of nine.

But there was one dragon that Alec seemed focused on. A black dragon with dark red wings eyes and underbelly; he had a serrated scythe-like tail blade. Every picture of this dragon seemed to have the look of a tormented soul. For some reason, that's how he pictured that dragon.

"Alec, why do you continuously ignore my instructions?" Alec's art teacher asked as he looked down at his drawings, "You're such a good artist. Yet you're failing this class."

"Isn't art supposed to be about inspiration, and not instructions?" Alec replied.

The art teacher smiled at this comment, "You seem to know exactly what art is about. If you're uninspired, you can't create good artwork, I'm giving you a C- for the class."

"But wasn't I failing?"

"Yeah, but you also understand the true meaning of art. I don't think there's anything I can teach you that you don't already know about art."

"Then shouldn't I get an A? Or even an A+?"

The art teacher just smiled smugly at Alec, "You'd get an A if you did what I told you. Art class is for teaching different styles. And since you aren't doing what I'm instructing, you won't be given an A. But since you don't seem to need to be taught how to draw, I decided you don't deserve to be flunked either. So I'm giving you a C-. I would give you a D, but I'll consider these drawings of yours as extra credit." He then looked down at the pictures, "In all of your pictures of this one dragon, why do you make him look so serious? There's not one of your pictures with him smiling." He then noticed one more picture, "Except for this one." The picture he was referring to was a drawing of Spyro and Cynder together as happy as can be. On the side, there stood the black dragon. He saw how happy they were together and there was a hint of a grin on his face.

Alec did take note of the fact that his teacher took a glance at another one of his drawings. Even though his teacher didn't show it, Alec knew that the drawing disturbed him. He knew it disturbed his teacher because it disturbed himself as well. Alec then gathered up his drawings and left the class when the bell rang.

Alec's next class was a free period. So he went to the computer lab and went online to talk with his friend who goes by the screen name, Zayril Rovas...

**X~~~~~X**

Xander Duke was in history class. He was a freshman. The day seemed to be going by at half of a snail's pace. In fact, if this were the Spyro universe, he'd swear that someone was using the dragon time ability. But when you've got a slow teacher who seems emotionless and expressionless like Ben Stein, a day like this is to be expected.

Then again, Xander was into action. He specifically was into going fast. There was something about the rush he got from the wind in his hair and face that made him feel happy. So things often felt slow to him, even if they weren't that slow.

History was never one of his best subjects. At least not the history of this world; he always preferred to study the history of dragons and other mythical creatures. To be more specific, he was more interested in studying the history of Spyro's world.

The study of the history of the dragon realms was difficult seeing as that...well...there was…none. But he was able to come up with a few pretty good theories.

One of them was one of Malefor. He was able to take his knowledge of Malefor, how he used to be like Spyro and how the previous guardians thought so highly of him, and deducted that he was like Cynder and was under someone else's control. It didn't seem possible to just turn evil without some sort of outer influence. He believed that you're either born evil, or you're under someone's control.

He had a theory about the guardian's past. Their pasts were never mentioned in the games. That had made him believe that they had pasts that they were not proud of. He believed that they were bad enough so that they would erase their pasts from any and all records.

The only detailed theory he couldn't come up with is why all those eggs were being kept at the temple in the first place. It's understandable why they would have the purple egg. After all, it did contain the purple dragon of prophecy. As for the other eggs though, there was no good explanation. If they were to be kept with their families, they would most likely be still alive. The only logical reason why there was an entire group of eggs there at once is that the guardians rescued orphaned and abandoned eggs. It was either that, or the guardians...well...were busy.

Finally, after what felt like several hours, the bell rang. He went to his next period, which was a free period. He was on his way to the computer lab to talk with his friend online who's known as Dark Angel...

Zayril Rovas: DARK ANGEL!

Dark Angel: Hey Zayril! What's up?

Zayril Rovas: Not much; just sat through another loooong history class.

Dark Angel: Were you able to stay awake this time? :D

Zayril Rovas: Well the class ended right before I was put in an old folks home.

Dark Angel: LOL Too bad your history class isn't as interesting as your theories of the Spyro universe.

Zayril Rovas: I know. BRB I have to go to the bathroom.

Dark Angel: L8R

They got offline and decided to wait until after school to contact each other again. But that wasn't long away since this was the last period of the day.

**X~~~~~X**

Alec went down the halls and was about to leave the front door when someone bumped into Alec, causing him to drop his drawings, "Sorry about that," the boy said as he helped pick up Alec's drawings. Then he noticed the drawing of the Dark Angel logo, "Where'd you get this drawing?"

"It's the avatar I use online. It's nothing," Alec answered.

"Wait. You're Dark Angel?"

"You heard of me? I mean, I knew I was kinda popular on FFN. But..."

"Does the name Zayril Rovas mean anything to you?"

Alec was surprised that he just met his online friend in person, "I can't believe we actually go to the same school!"

"My real name is Xander," He said, "Xander Duke."

"I'm Alec. Alec Krest" Alec replied.

Xander continued to help with picking up the drawings when he came across one of them in particular. It was the drawing that has disturbed Alec himself. The same drawing that his art teacher was eyeing, "Why would you draw a picture like this?" Xander asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Alec answered, "It's just an image I had in my head. It was driving me nuts because for some reason I couldn't get it out of my head. I figured that the only way to get it out of my head was to get on paper. And the strange thing is that it completely contradicts one of my other drawings," Alec then showed him the picture of Spyro, Cynder, and the same black dragon, who was grinning.

"Yeah, I'd say that the feel of the two drawings are definitely different."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec and Xander were walking home together, getting to know each other better. Xander was about to bid his farewell for the day when they came to the road he lives on. But the farewell was cut short by Alec interrupting him, "Wait! You live on Dimitri Road?" Alec asked surprised, "I live on Dimitri Road!"

"Just a little too creepy," Xander agreed, "If I find out that we're next door neighbors, I'm going to officially freak out. I live on 2018. Where do you live?"

"2101," Alec answered, "It's a bit further up the street. Anyways, you want to go to my graduation party? It's two weeks from today. My foster mother is very kind. She rented out a..."

"Foster mother?" Xander asked, interrupting Alec, "You don't live with your real parents?"

Alec's expression switched to a serious one. Although it seems that he always has a serious expression plastered on face, there was something even more serious about this one, "I never knew who my real parents were. I usually call her mom anyway, even if she's not my biological mom. I was only three at the time. So I don't remember what happened. But I remember what my mom told me...

**X~About 15 years ago~X**

_One stormy night, there was a knock at the door. A young woman answered the door to find an old and wise looking man. He was wearing a teal cloak with the hood up. He had a long silvery-white goatee and hair to match. His most definitive feature were a pair of teal eyes. In his arms he held a three year old boy sleeping soundly._

_The woman looked up at the man and asked, "May I help you?"_

_"You are Patricia Krest, am I right?" The old cloaked man asked. She nodded in response, "Will you please take care of this child? It's for his own safety that he's here and not...back where he's from."_

_Patricia looked at the old man curiously, "Why would it be safer for him? And why me?"_

_"The boy needs two things," The man said, "He needs a family, and he needs a home. You have a very kind heart and that is what he needs."_

_"Does he have a name?" Patricia asked as she took the boy._

_"His name is Alec," The old man said, "I must warn you that he may be a bit troublesome. And that is why it would be best for him. Your kindness could help to rid his heart of the darkness within...Or at __least allow the light to shine through." The old man then left, leaving the child with Patricia Krest._

**X~End Flashback~X**

"...I have no memories from before I woke up the next morning," Alec continued, "Nothing I've done could allow me to remember. I've even tried hypnosis and psychics, but nothing works. It's like I never even existed before then."

"Actually, when I was little, I remember having a dream of someone that fit his description," Xander mentioned, "You mentioned that the man said there was darkness in your heart. What did he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. But I've always had trouble controlling my anger when provoked," Alec then smiled at a memory because it seemed silly to him now, "I've even gotten angry when people used to call me Alex and not Alec. Once in fourth grade, I even threw a chair at someone because of that."

"You threw a chair at someone because they called you Alex?" Xander said with a laugh.

"I threw a chair at someone because they called me Alex because he knew it would get on my nerves if it were on purpose."

"I think that you might have issues," Xander said.

"Yeah, maybe," Alec said with a dark tone, "But it scares me sometimes too. When I lose control of my anger, I lose control of myself. I feel like I'm watching from the sidelines. The thoughts in my head become aggressive. I feel like I'm no longer myself."

"By what you told me, it sounds like you're someone I wouldn't want to piss off," Xander said.

"I actually found a way to control my anger problem," Alec said, grinning, "In the form of a character. Or more appropriate, a persona. I turned those negative emotions into the Dark Angel.

"I've always questioned if my parents are my real parents," Xander said, "I don't look like either of them. Everyone says I do, but I don't see it. I think people just say that by default."

"Well, see ya later," Alec said as he headed off down the street to his house.

"See ya!" Xander replied as he went into his own house.

**X~2 weeks later~X**

Alec and Xander were getting ready for Alec's graduation party...

* * *

**I hope I didn't give to much away in the first chapter. But who was that cloaked man that asked Patricia Krest to take care of Alec? Please R&R**


	3. More Than A Feeling

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: This is my chapter.**

**Alec: Well...most of it. I wrote the ending.**

**Zayril: And not that bad I might add.**

**Alec: Thank you. And you did a good job yourself.**

**Zayril: Thank you. Shale we do the disclaimer?**

**Alec: We Shale.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Zayril: We do not own any canon Spyro characters. We only own our OCs.**

**Alec: And if you don't like our story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: More Than A Feeling~**

Xander stood in front of the mirror and combed his silver hair that was kind of messed up at the moment. He looked to his right and grabbed his black shirt and pulled it over his head. Satisfied with his looks, he looked at himself one last time at the mirror and headed out, ready to attend Alec's graduation party.

It was earlier that day that Xander had begun preparing for the graduation party of his best friend. He wanted to look presentable. It _was _an important occasion for Alec of course. But if it were someone else's graduation party, he wouldn't bother attending. He didn't want to. It was a waste of time for him. But in Alec's case, he made an exception. Going down the stairs of his family's house, he bid his parents farewell, and headed to the garage.

The lights turned on, and everything illuminated from within the garage. He walked down the side of the family car and grabbed his own vehicle; a bicycle. He didn't have a driver's license like most of his friends, nor even have the cash to buy a car. He was forced to travel the conventional method. Not that he cared though. Grabbing the blue helmet and snapping it to place, he carried his bike and stepped outside.

The stars were bright and the moon was twinkling against the night backdrop. It was an ordinary night for their peaceful town. Slinging his legs, he hopped onto the bike and turned on the small headlamp. Making sure everything was ready, he took out his earphones, which connected to his Ipod, and began playing some music to keep him company on the short bike ride.

Looking down at the screen, he selected one of his favorite songs.

_Now Playing: _I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas

He smiled as the song he chose fit the mood.

With a kick of his legs, his bike rode down the driveway and into the streets of their quiet neighborhood.

Alec smiled as he moved across the dance floor and entertained his house guests. The graduation party was a success. Every person that was here was having a blast. Food was served and tasted by everyone, and liked it for that matter. Music was great. Everyone was dancing to the beat. And the best part was, there were no party crashers. You know, the ones who mess up a great party; those guys. They didn't exist in this party. Everyone was just having a blast.

Moving through the crowd, Alec went to the food table and got himself some drinks. A few of the house guests passed by him and gave their thanks and congrats.

"Very nice party Alec!"

"Is it me or is this house jumping!"

"Party is rocking Alec!"

"Everyone's having a good time! Nice job!"

"Rock on!"

Alec smiled and returned the thanks he had gotten. He felt proud and smiled warmly as he walked through the floor and to the front door. He opened it and as if on cue, his silver haired friend came around the corner. He waved out his hand and his friend waved back. Bringing on the brakes, Xander slowed the bike and parked it at their front lawn.

"Xander! Glad you could make it!" Alec exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a bear hug, "And you told me you hated parties!"

"I do," Alec scowled at Xander's comment, "But in your case, I'll make an exception." Alec smiled and guided him towards the partying house.

Xander had a rocking good time. The party was perfect. Everyone had a blast. They were all sad when the party had to end. But they _did _have to rest though.

Once everyone left, all who were left were Xander and Alec. Alec stepped out onto the balcony and looked into the night sky. "Are you okay?" Xander said as he followed Alec onto the balcony.

Alec sighed, "Have you ever felt like you weren't meant for this world?"

"You're not thinking of committing suicide, are you?"

"What? No! What I meant was have you felt like you're living a lie? Like you're entire life was a lie? Or at least not completely true." Alec then picked up a bag that had a few of his belongings, "To me, it's more than a feeling. I'm thinking about going on a quest to find myself. I want to find who I truly am."

"In other words, an adventure."

"In a way, yes. I just need answers." Alec looked over the balcony and noticed something shimmering in the yard, "What's that?" Alec jumped over the ledge, still holding his bag, and fell from the second story.

"ALEC!" Xander yelled as he climbed down the drainpipe and ran to Alec, helping him up.

"I'm okay," Alec said, a little dazed, "It's not the first time I've done that. Why I keep doing it, I don't know." Alec and Xander walked over to the shimmering object. It appeared to be a light blue gem that seemed to be lodged in the ground.

"Is it me, or does that look like a spirit gem from the TLoS world?" Xander wondered.

"That's crazy..." Alec said, "...Isn't it?"

They touched the gem and before they knew it, they blacked out. But before they did, they recalled the sensation of being pulled followed by a numbing sensation.

* * *

**Alec and Xander have left the building! What will happen next? Please R&R**


	4. Walk Like a Dragon

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: *reads chapter* Why does this chapter look familiar?**

**Alec: You don't remember? We did an RP once based on this once.**

**Zayril: Oh, yeah.**

**Hunter: Alec, Xander, the BBQ ribs are ready.**

**Alec: *drooling* BBQ...ribs?**

**Zayril: Hunter, you do the disclaimer while I make sure Alec doesn't end up eating the grill you made the ribs on.**

**Hunter: Alright.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Hunter: Alec and Xander do not own any canon Spyro characters. They only own their OCs. And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Walk Like A Dragon~**

Alec and Xander were both asleep outdoors. Xander was snoring loudly when suddenly, his own snoring woke him up, "Ugh...Alec? What happened?" Xander began looking around as he tried to clear his head, "Where are we?"

"Ugh...OW!" Alec yelled when he woke up and held the back of his head in pain as noticed his bag a few feet away, "My head!" As Alec rubbed his head, he felt something hard on his head. Then he looked over to Xander and a look of shock consumed his face.

Xander turned and looked to Alec. Then a look of shock that mirrored Alec's came over his face face as well, "AHH! WHAT THE HELL?" When Xander saw Alec, he couldn't believe his eyes...He was a dragon. He was a black dragon with a maroon underbelly and wings. His eyes, horns, claws, and tail blade were a dark red. He had six horns. Four of them were on the sides of his cheeks and resembled Cynder's horns. The other two came from his forehead and curved up at the tips. Finally, he had a serrated scythe-like tail blade and wing blades to match. He was the dragon that he'd been drawing.

Xander was also a dragon. He had silvery gray scales with faded green wings and underbelly. His horns, claws, and spade-like tail blade were silver. His eyes were cyan. His two horns were thin and curved back and down his neck, giving him an aerodynamic appearance.

"What did you do?" Xander asked.

"What do you mean what did _I _do?" Alec countered, "_I _didn't do anything!" Alec then looked at his paws, "This had got to be a dream...A cool dream, but just a dream!"

"I know," Xander said, "But still...I have to scream," Xander let out a loud scream interlaced with a roar, "Woah! That was cool! This is so cool! I have wings!"

Alec had to laugh at how quickly Xander went from shocked to giddy, "I have always wanted to do this!" Alec cleared his mind and tried to allow the dragon mind to take over. After a few attempts, Alec took off in the air flying, "AWESOME!"

Xander was amazed at how quickly Alec took to flying, even if he looked like he was flying drunk. "I think you should learn how to fly before you fly," Xander shouted.

Alec was flying around erratically, "WOAH! HOW DO YOU STEER?"

"ALEC! Get down from there!"

"Okay, I'll try!" Alec went in for a landing...toward Xander. But he wasn't slowing down.

***CRASH***

Alec ended up flying right into Xander, "I think I found the emergency break..." Alec said in a daze.

"Ow..." Xander said, also dazed from the impact.

Suddenly, the look of excitement left Alec's face, "Wait...If we're dreaming, then how come we just got hurt?"

"Oh snap..." Xander said shaking off the daze, "HOLY SLICE OF MAMA!"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Alec said, quoting The Wizard of Oz.

"I know...this is all real..." Xander said, the excitement returning, "This is awesome! And at the same time just whacked! WHERE ARE WE EXACTLY?"

Alec looked around to see if there was anything he recognized, "Is it just me, or does this place look like the valley of Avalar?"

"You mean...We're in the STD universe?" Xander wondered.

"I think...maybe," Alec said, a bit confused, "But...how?"

"I honestly don't know," Xander replied as he began to look around the area as well.

"Didn't that gem we found look like a spirit gem?" Alec said, realizing what may have happened.

"Yeah...and?" Xander inquired.

"I'm thinking that it somehow brought us here." Alec answered, "What time period do you think it is now? How long ago do you think Malefor was defeated...Or before he's defeated?"

"I honestly don't know. It's all still a shock," Xander said as he looked at the color of his scales, "By the way, what element am I? Any ideas?"

"I don't know. I've never seen any dragon your color in the TLOS universe."

"Hmmm...Let me try using my element," Xander attempted to use his element. But since he didn't even know how to do that, all that came out was a cough, "Nothing..."

"Maybe you have...no element?" Alec said teasingly.

"That's impossible!" Xander argued, "Every one has an element."

"What about the chronicler?"

"No he as one. It's telekinesis."

"Telekinesis is an ability," Alec said, "But there's nothing elemental about it. It's just like Cynder's fear."

"Okay...okay...What about you?" Xander said, changing the subject, "Do you have an element?"

"If I were to guess by my coloration, I'd say...shadows."

"For some reason, I don't think it's possible for a dragon to be naturally born with the shadow element," Xander said, "Or any dark element for that matter. At least not with elemental dragons."

"Well, there is one element that they never shown the color for...other than the symbol for it anyway," Alec said, "Wind."

"AWESOME! I'm a wind dragon!"

"Maybe. But who in this universe knows how to teach you to use the wind element?"

"Hmm...I think Cynder does."

Alec face-pawed realizing how stupid he felt for forgetting about Cynder. Although, he hasn't been to clear headed since they arrived in the 'Dragon Realms', "Wait...If this is after Malefor was destroyed, is Cynder still alive?"

"I...don't know..." Xander said with a depressed look, "There wasn't any proof that they survived."

"Hmm...Valley of Avalar," Xander said, "We must be near the cheetah village right?"

"Probably..." Alec answered, "But we got to remember that distance may not be the same as in the game." Alec looked in the direction of Mount Malefor and an unnatural chill went down his spine.

"Hmm...Mt Malefor seems dead," Xander reassured Alec, "They're no signs of evil or destruction around. So we must be at post 'Dawn of the Dragon'."

"I don't know," Alec disagreed in a dark tone, "I still feel a chill when looking at it. I still feel like there's something there." Alec then began looking around him, "I feel like we're being watched!"

"Paranoid much?" Xander said in a teasing manner, "So...where exactly should we begin walking?"

_'Maybe I am just paranoid'_, Alec thought to himself before regaining focus, "Mount Malefor is that way," Alec said, pointing to Mount Malefor. Then he pointed to a nearby river, "I assume that's the Silver River." Alec then pointed his claw in another direction, "So, I'd say we go that way to get to the Avalarian cheetah tribe."

"Okay then."

Alec grabbed his bag...as well as a dragon could...and headed off.

After several hours of walking, Alec and Xander were obviously exhausted. It was getting dark, and they still haven't reached the cheetah tribe. They were dragging their tails and wings on the ground, to tired to hold them up.

"I'm tired..." Xander mumbled.

"I told you, didn't I?" Alec was just as tired as Xander, "The distance would probably be different...Although I didn't think it'd be this different."

"Alec..I need to rest," Xander immediately passes out.

"Agreed," Alec said, doing exactly the same thing.

The next morning, Alec began to wake up to the sound of snoring, which almost immediately stopped as Xander woke up next to him, "...What a crazy dream I had..." Alec said.

"Me too."

"I dreamed that I was in the TLOS universe," Alec exclaimed, "I was a dragon."

"Me too."

"The one thing I've always wanted to do was fly...and I couldn't do it," Alec laughed.

"Yeah...Dude...where are we?" Xander said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know," Alec said with a yawn, "Wait, we were having the same dream?"

"I...think so."

Alec looked at Xander...the dragon, "...uh..."

"Dude..." Xander said before noticing Alec...the dragon, "OH MY GOD!"

Alec examined the hut that they were in. Alec then heard someone nearby and jumped into a defensive position, "What was that?" Alec said in a half growl. Then, a cheetah stepped through the doorway.

"Oh you two are awake." The cheetah said.

Both Alec and Xander's jaws hit the floor. Alec moved his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Xander on the other hand was able to make some noise, "You-You're..."

"...You're Hu...You're Hun...You're Hu..." Alec stuttered.

"Hunter," The cheetah said, "My name's Hunter." Hunter just watched as Alec and Xander gawked at him, "Uh...what is it?"

"You're Hunter!" Alec said, finishing what he was trying to say earlier.

"Yes...I just said that," Hunter said, confused at the two dragon's reactions.

"Oh my gosh...WOW...You look better in real life!" Xander said in a 'starstruck' manner. It was true though. If you converted that CG world that is in the video games into real life, everything did look _allot _better.

"Are you two okay?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Where are we Hunter?" Xander asked.

"You are in Avalar, the cheetah village," Hunter answered, "May I ask who you two are?"

"Xander," Xander introduced.

When Alec tried introducing himself, he ended up making a fool of himself, "I..I'm Hunter. It's great to meet you, Alec!" Alec said, mixing up his and Hunter's names, "I-I mean..."

"Okay...I'm guessing your Alec," Hunter said, deducing from the mix up of names.

Alec smiled sheepishly, "...yeah..."

"Are you two hungry?" Hunter asked, offering some food. Alec and Xander's stomachs growled, answering his question.

"We're..." Xander said.

"...very..." Alec continued.

"...hungry!" Xander finished.

"We never even ate yesterday," Alec said as he realized that it has been over a day since they ate.

"Just a minute," Hunter said before heading into another room. A few minutes later, he returned with a plate of food, "Well, enjoy."

When Alec saw the food, his mouth began to water. Once the scent entered his nose, it activated an animalistic instinct in him. Alec and Xander gobbled the food almost as quickly as it arrived. But when the food was gone, Alec was having trouble shaking off the animalistic instinct that took him over.

Xander recognized that look in his eyes. He got it when he was playing DotD. But this time it was more intense, "DUDE! Focus!"

Alec wasn't listening. He was looking at Xander as if he were prey. Alec was about to leap at him. But before he could, he was suddenly tripped by a bow, snapping him back to reality, "...Uh...what just happened?" Alec said in a confused state. He still feeling his heart pounding.

"You lost control of yourself," Hunter exclaimed, "I've had experience dealing with ferals before."

"Hey, I'm no feral," Alec growled. Suddenly everything came back to him. When he thought of what just happened, a chill went up his spine, "That...creeped me out."

"Yeah, me too" Xander agreed. He then shook off the feeling and changed the subject, "Anyways...Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Well, after the world was saved from destruction yesterday morning, I left Warfang to return here," Hunter said, "And that's when I found you."

"Yesterday?" Xander wondered, "Where's Spyro and Cynder?"

"If the guardians predicted what happened correctly, they would've had to sacrifice themselves in order to fix the world," Hunter explained before thinking for a moment, "Wait, how do you two know Spyro and Cynder?"

"Uh...they're famous...?" Xander said, realizing that he almost gave away that 'they weren't from around here'.

"Lucky guess...?" Alec said, also trying to cover his tracks.

"Well, Spyro _is _the purple savior," Hunter said, "And Cynder _was _known as the Terror of the Skies."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Alec snapped, growling at Hunter. Then he once again returned to reality, "...I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"That was something Spyro would've done!" Hunter said, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Yeah..." Xander agreed, worriedly, "Alec are you okay?"

Alec shook his head, "I...I'm not sure. First the paranoia, then I lose control of myself, now this...I think I'm losing my mind..." Alec then laughed, becoming a little sarcastic, "...I mean, look where we are!"

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "I guess we should go now Hunter."

"Before you go, who's bag is this?" Hunter asked.

"MINE!" Alec said, quickly snatching the bag back, "We should be on our way to Warfang."

"Why are we going to Warfang again?" Xander asked.

"I figure that we could go see the guardians to figure what the hell is going on."

"What is going on?" Hunter repeated, "What are you two talking about?"

"Long story short...We're confused as hell." Alec said, becoming anxious to go.

"Need a guide?"

"We'll be blind otherwise," Alec admitted, "So sure."

"Then let's go."

During the trip, every time a twig snapped, or leaves rustled, Alec went on the defensive, growling.

"Calm down dude!" Xander said.

Alec whipped around about to attack Xander, then snaps out of it, "So-Sorry! I didn't mean to..." Alec trailed off.

"Jumpy?"

"It's not just about being jumpy," Alec said trembling, "I can't control myself." Alec closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**If anyone can find the Easter Egg I hid in this chapter, you get a dozen cookies.**

**What is with Alec? Are Spyro and Cynder still alive? Will Alec and Xander find any answers about what the hell is going on? Please R&R**


	5. Head to Warfang

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Well here's another one of my chapters. Sorry it's so short.**

**Hunter: I don't think the readers mind as long as the chapter itself is good.**

**Alec: Besides, everyone does short chapters once in a while. In fact when I started off, I did the same thing.**

**Zayril: But I didn't even do the entire chapter. You're the one who did the part where we meet the guardians.**

**Alec: But this was basically just a filler anyway. It's not like Malefor will attack just because you did a short chapter.**

**An explosion is heard outside.**

**Terrador: Why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut?**

**Alec: I'm 24 years old. If I haven't learned by now, I'll never learn. Would you and Hunter like to do the honors of the disclaimer?**

**Terrador: Alright.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Terrador: Alec and Xander do not own any canon Spyro characters. They only own their OCs.**

**Hunter: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Head to Warfang~**

The rest of the trip wasn't all that better. Almost at every corner Alec was jumping...literally. Even Hunter was getting concerned. Xander on the other hand didn't know if he was to be annoyed or not. It was rather annoying yet worrying at the same time. He wanted to know what was wrong with Alec, but there never seem to be anything. As they kept going, a few moments later, buildings at the distance was beginning to be visible.

"Is that it?" Xander asked.

"Yup, that's it," Hunter answered.

"Wow, I never knew it was that big," Alec said as they approached the city walls.

"Yeah, you'll be surprised by how big it is actually," Hunter commented as they passed through the arched entrance.

Xander and Alec were in awe as the things they had seen from the game seem to jump right in front of their eyes. The buildings, the civilians, the locations of the buildings, heck even the texture of the pavement was down to the last pixel. Xander's head was bobbing left and right, as they weaved through the masses of dragons that were everywhere. Along with the mix were moles that were scurrying about.

It was pretty hectic.

"Come on you two," Hunter said as he led the way, "You don't want to get lost. The city temple isn't far from here."

"Right behind you," Xander said.

The trio traveled through the city streets and eventually ended up climbing a series of marble steps that led up to a magnificent looking building. It was highly decorated and from one look, Xander immediately recognized it as none other than the Dragon Temple located inside Warfang.

"Wow…" He said as they slowly walked up to it.

The entrance was grandeur as it can get. It reminded him of Greek arches. But it wasn't. It had a mix of Greek, as well as Roman and a dash of something different; draconic maybe? He wasn't sure. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

They made their way down the halls and walked up to one room...the Guardians' Room.

Hunter knocked on the door, causing an acoustic echoing through the large halls. Shuffling could be heard from behind the door. Then there was a series of clicks to signify locks being unlocked. Then the enormous doors opened up.

From behind the door, a large green head poked out. When he confirmed that it was Hunter, the door opened up fully. There stood a gigantic green dragon. He was the earth guardian, Terrador.

He looked just like the Terrador from the games...with a few minor exceptions. The detail was allot more...detailed. Every single scale could be identified while in the games, there was just a scaly texture. Terrador was allot more muscular as well. Or at least his muscular frame was allot more defined. To put it simply...Terrador was ripped! He looked like the dragon equivalent of a body builder.

But the most definitive difference was his size. In the games, the size difference between a young dragon and an adult wasn't too much different than that of humans. But as Alec and Xander looked up to the dragon, they almost fell on their backs. He had to be about fifteen feet tall.

"Welcome, Hunter," Terrador said, his baritone voice boomed through the corridors of the temple, "What brings you here? And who may I ask are these young dragons?"

"This is Xander," Hunter said as he motioned to Xander. Then his attention was diverted to Alec, "And this is Alec."

* * *

**It appears that Terrador is really FAT!**

**Terrador: That's not what they meant when then called me big...was it?**

**Alec: Well...uh... *Terrador runs off crying.***

**Please R&R**


	6. Settling In

**~Backstage~**

**Cyril: It's about time you introduced me into this story. I was thinking I'd never be in it.**

**Terrador: Stop complaining, Cyril. The story is still just starting.**

**Alec: Besides, I have a hole back story for you that outweighs anyone else's that I have planned. And it has to do with you and me.**

**Random Audience Member: That's disgusting!**

**Xander: That's not what he meant!**

**Random Audience Member: *sarcastically* Sure he didn't!**

**Alec pushes a button and uses the force to choke the Random Audience Member.**

**Alec: Do you still want to say I'm doing something like that?**

**The Random Audience Member shook his head no, and Alec released him.**

**Zayril: Cyril, Terrador, would you like to do the honors?**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Cyril: Alec and Xander do not own any canon Spyro characters. They only own their OCs.**

**Terrador: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

**Alec: *notices a cyan dragon looking in from the window* I'm gonna go check on something. *heads outside to see who's there***

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Settling In~**

"Wow, you're big!" Alec said in awe as he looked up to the towering earth guardian, "The games got nothin on you."

"Games?" Terrador inquired.

"Oh...uh...never mind," Alec said, mentally slapping himself in the face. _'I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut.' _He then thought to himself.

"Well, anyway...What is it that you want here?" Terrador asked the two dragons.

"They come requesting the guidance of the guardians," Hunter answered for the two dragons.

Alec heard a rustling from inside the room. The sudden sound caused Alec to jump into a defensive stance, growling. But he relaxed right afterwords, knowing that he must be another guardian, "Alec seems a bit jumpy," Terrador said.

"Yeah, and it's driving me nuts," Alec said, a little jittery.

"Then calm down," Xander said, a little frustrated, "You're starting to make me feel jumpy as well."

"Trust me, nobody wants that more than I do!" Alec said at a pace that could match Volteer, "My heart feels like it's constantly beating a mile a second! And I think I'm a little too young to be having a heart attack!"

"Hmm," Terrador said, "Alec, you remind me of someone."

"Cynder?" Xander blurted out. This received a curious glance from Alec, "What?"

"You think I look like a girl?" Alec asked.

"No," Xander laughed.

"It's the color of your scales," Terrador explained, "And your horn arrangement is similar to her's."

"So I DO look like a girl!" Alec snapped.

"No! Cynder's body structure is feminine. Yours is not."

Cyril then came to the door. His presence caused the young dragons to shiver as the air cooled around the ice guardian. Like Terrador, Cyril's features were far more defined than in the games. His scales shimmered in the light like freshly fallen snow in the sunlight. He was just as enormous as Terrador, but not quite as muscular.

Cyril shot a cold glare towards Alec, receiving a feral growl.

"Cyril!" Xander said, causing Alec to jump, "I am Xander, and this is Alec."

"Why do you not let him introduce himself?" Cyril asked.

"Because last time, I ended up embarrassing myself," Alec answered sheepishly.

"Well, what are your elements?" Cyril asked.

"Shadow," Alec answered.

"And wind," Xander added.

"We think."

"Yeah."

"You think?" Cyril questioned.

"We've never actually used our elements before," Xander said sheepishly.

"We don't know how," Alec added, "We...uh...we were never trained."

"And you've come to us expecting us to train you?" Cyril asked again.

Cyril's constant questioning was making Alec begin to feel paranoid. So Xander took this question, "Not exactly. We just need help."

"Oh?" Terrador said, "And what is it that you need help with?"

"We're lost."

"And as far as we know, there's no way to get back home," Alec added.

"But you got here, didn't you?" Cyril asked.

"Well, yeah," Alec answered, "But we don't know how we got here in the first place."

"It sounds to me that they are both lost and confused," Hunter said.

"Well, you may stay with us until further notice," Terrador said.

"Are you sure that it wise, Terrador?" Cyril asked, "We don't know who they are. For all we know, they could've been sent here to destroy us." This caused a growl to resonate in the back of Alec's throat, which was quickly stopped when Xander elbowed him in the side.

"By who?" Terrador asked Cyril, "Malefor's control over his minions would've broken when he was defeated. Besides when Volteer returns after he finds Ignitus..." There was a pause, "...and hopefully Spyro and Cynder, then we can make an official decision. Until then, they stay here."

"His chances of returning with Spyro and Cynder are more likely than with Ignitus," Alec said.

"What was that?"Cyril asked, glaring at Alec.

Alec realized what he had just said and regretted it, "Nothing."

"Seeing as how odd the two of you are acting, one would think that you don't even know how to be dragons," Cyril said.

"Well...more or less..." Xander said. Then he came up with an excuse that was, for the most part, true, "We've never been in contact with any other dragons."

Cyril thought over the situation, "Alright, you may stay...for now," He said. But then he glared at Alec again. Before, Alec thought it was just his imagination when Cyril glared at him before. But this time he knew Cyril was glaring at him. Cyril had a problem with Alec, and his next statement was proof, "But the dark one shale be supervised the entire time he's here. I don't want him causing any trouble."

"Very well," Terrador sighed, "Hunter, would you mind staying here to 'guard' Alec?"

"I do not mind," Hunter said, "Though I do not think it is necessary."

"Nor do I," Terrador said, "But Cyril has his reason, I'm sure." Terrador then started walking down the corridor, leading the young dragons and Hunter the their room. After they got to the room and Terrador left, Alec and Xander got settled in.

"If Spyro and Cynder by some chance is still alive," Hunter said, "you'll have to share this room with them."

Xander noticed that Alec seemed distracted by something on his mind, "Alec, what is it?"

Alec snapped out of his thoughts, "I just can't can't shake off this feeling of paranoia," Alec said, "I constantly feel like I'm being watched."

"Well theoretically, you are," Hunter said.

"I mean before you became my parole officer. I-I'm sure it's nothing."

"What was with you and Cyril?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Alec said, "All I know is that he has a problem with me for no reason."

"Maybe you're just being...paranoid."

"I'M NOT BEING PARANOID!" Alec suddenly snapped, appearing as if he were ready to tear Xander apart. Then he calmed himself down, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Alec then laid down on one of the beds, not really falling asleep.

Xander on the other hand needed to take a few minutes to allow his heart to return to normal speed after the sudden shock of Alec snapping at him like that.

**X~~~~~X**

Terrador and Cyril were discussing the current situation, "I don't trust that shadow dragon," Cyril said, "It's not Cynder he reminds me of."

"Even it that is who you think it is, it would mean that he hadn't aged in fifteen years," Terrador argued.

"You know how Malefor's corruption transforms someone into an older form," Cyril countered, "Take Cynder for example."

"And like I said, Malefor being gone means that his control over him would be gone as well."

"But unlike Cynder, the child-like demon knew what he was doing," Cyril commented, "Malefor was unable to fully corrupt him and was unable to control him. Everything the child-like demon did was on his own accord. HE KNEW FULL WELL WHAT HE WAS DOING WHEN HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

"Don't blame Shard's death on that dragon in there!" Terrador said, defending Alec's honor, "He is obviously confused! And just because he looks like the same dragon, it doesn't mean that he is!" Terrador then began to calm down, "I know that it hurts to know what happened to your daughter."

"She's the only family I had left."

"Perhaps not. There are still dragons that are unaccounted for," Terrador commented, "For one, there's your sister. Not only that, but you're grandson as well. And who knows, maybe even you're nephew is still alive."

**X~~~~~X**

Late at night, everyone was still asleep...all except for Alec. He was looking at a few of his drawings that he managed to bring with him to this world. One was of Cyril and a dragoness young enough to be his child who had a striking resemblance to Cyril. They were watching two dragons play. One was about a year old. He was a cyan dragon. The other was Alec.

Another was a drawing of himself, Spyro, and Cynder happy being together and having a good time...But Alec noticed that there was another dragon in the background of the picture. Alec never realized he drew this...but the dragon in the background was a silvery gray dragon with faded green wings. Alec recognized him as Xander.

The last drawing that he had out was the one that disturbed him. The drawing had himself, Spyro, Cynder, and two other dragons. One of them again was Xander. The other resembled the cyan hatchling in the first picture. But what was disturbing was that the cyan dragon was cowering in terror at what he was seeing. Spyro and Xander were injured and bleeding as they lay on the ground. There was a look in Alec's eyes that was dark and destructive. His claws, teeth, and tail blade were dripping with blood. Alec had his claw raised, about to land the killing strike on the already injured and terrified Cynder.

* * *

**Hmm...Why would Cyril have a problem with a dragon who isn't even a dragon? I guess he resembled the dragon that murdered his family. But what is it with Alec's paranoia problem? And what of Alec's pictures? Please R&R**


	7. Meet Kayla

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Well, here's another short chapter.**

**Alec: You should let me worry about the tension between me and Cyril.**

**Zayril: Yeah, because I'm not good at tense situations.**

**Hunter: What was it you were looking outside for?**

**Alec: I thought I saw a dragon. Maybe it was just my imagination.**

***DING DONG***

**Alec: *answering the door* Hello?**

**Mysterious Dragoness: Hi. My name's Kayla. May I stay here?**

**Alec: Uh...sure. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Kayla: Okay!**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Kayla: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters. They only own their OCs. Kayla is owned by Zayril.**

**Hunter: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Meet Kayla~**

Alec hid the drawings inside his bag and crept to his bed. He didn't know what to think. He was entirely confused at what was going on. He didn't know why Cyril was angry at him, but he knew it was something important. Something he didn't understand right now, but he had a feeling it'll be explained in due time. Placing his bags to the side, he curled up and waited for sleep to take him. He envied Xander. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly, a drool escaping to the side of his maw. He was a free guy with no problems. He had an outlook on life that he never seemed to understand.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted too sleep.

**X~~~~~X**

The next day, Xander found himself walking around the Temple, filled with awe and excitement. He had woken up early to find that Alec was still fast asleep. Being bored and prone to wander, he began wandering around the empty halls of the Temple. He admired almost everything he saw; from the simplicity of the doors down to the architecture on the walls. He examined and scrutinized them all.

Before long he stumbled into the Dining Hall.

"Wow…" he said as he admired the dozens of table laid scattered around. There were even already a few dragons eating at the area. Being shy, he didn't bother going over to their table. He wasn't sure how to act around them to begin with. But his stomach was demanding some food so he decided to get some.

"What will it be? Sheep, deer or rabbit?" asked the mole, turning around to display to him the carcasses.

Normally, he'd be grossed out by this. He was neither a hunter nor an outdoorsy person. But his dragon instincts had changed him and for no specific reason, the sheep seemed tasty to him.

"I'll take the sheep." answered Xander.

The mole nodded and turned around. He grabbed one of the dead sheep at the side and handed it to him. Carrying it, he got himself a table and laid the sheep there. Braving himself for something completely new, he dug in. The sheep tasted good in his maw. The taste was quite foreign, it was actually raw, but was quite scrumptious and delicious.

He continued eating until a voice emanated, directed to him.

"Hello!" Chirped the voice that sounded bubbly.

Xander looked up so fast, he even surprised himself. He found a fire dragoness; magma red scales and faded orange underbelly staring at him. He blinked, trying to think of something quickly.

"Hello," He replied back. She smiled.

"My name's Kayla. Who are you?" She asked.

**X~~~~~X**

"Still angry about that Alec dragon?" Asked Terrador to his ice friend. Cyril shook his head, but didn't reply. Terrador let out a sigh, "Tell you what, I'll go talk to him if he even knows this dark dragon." said Terrador.

"You'd do that?" asked Cyril, turning around. Terrador nodded, "I thank you then," said Cyril.

Terrador then left the Guardians' Room.

Alec woke up as the rays of the sun entered hit his face. He groaned as he shifted, causing himself to fall down off the bed, "Ow…" he grunted in pain as he stood up.

* * *

**Xander met a girl? First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the hatchling in the baby carriage. And what is Alec's relationship, if any, that he has with this mysterious shadow dragon that killed Cyril's daughter? Please R&R**


	8. CRASH

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: *finishing the chapter* I think I put a good twist in this chapter. And when I say twist, I mean an alteration to a detail that Zayril put in.**

**Zayril: Oh? What did you do?**

**Alec: Just read to find out.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Terrador: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Cyril: They only own their OCs. Kayla is owned by Zayril.**

**Kayla: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

**Kayla then glomps Xander.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: CRASH~**

Alec got up and suddenly heard a growling coming from somewhere. He immediately jumped into a defensive stance as he looked around for the source. Then he heard the growling again. This time he was able to pinpoint where it came from...it was his stomach. Alec was hungry.

Alec blushed as he realized that there was nothing to worry about. But as he was about to leave to get breakfast, he heard something behind the door and he immediately jumped into a defensive position. When the door opened, there stood Terrador and Alec relaxed, once again embarrassed.

"We've got to figure out how to relax you," Terrador said, "You don't mind if I have a little talk with you, do you?"

"Sure, I guess," Alec said as his stomach growled again, "But do you mind if we talk over breakfast?"

"Of course, young Alec," Terrador agreed, "I'm a bit hungry myself." Terrador led Alec to the dining hall for some breakfast.

**X~~~~~X**

While Alec was out of the room, Cyril came and checked in Alec's room to see if there was anything that could prove whether or not Alec is the dragon responsible for killing his family. That's when he looked under the bed and found Alec's bag with his drawings in it.

Cyril came across the drawing of him, an ice dragoness, a cyan dragon hatchling, and the dragon that looked like Alec, "And Terrador believes he's not the same dragon," Cyril growled as he looked at the picture. But his rage was replaced with tears, "This was the day before your untimely death...no murder. My dear daughter. You showed him kindness, and he betrayed you. I _will _avenge you, Shard."

Cyril's attention moved down to the cyan hatchling in the picture, "And my grandson, Liquis. You befriended him. But he betrayed your friendship. No parent should ever have to bury their child. But to have to mourn you grandchild as well..." Cyril at that point had to put that picture away. He couldn't look at it anymore.

Cyril then took out another drawing. This one was of Alec savagely attacking Cynder. The gruesome scene made Cyril's stomach churn, "Is this something he plans on doing?" Cyril growled once more. Then his eyes were drawn toward another dragon in the picture. It was a cyan dragon about Spyro and Cynder's age. He looked remarkably like Liquis, "NO! It can't be! LIQUIS? But if this was a plan, why would he be in the picture?"

**X~Flashback~X**

"I know that it hurts to know what happened to your daughter," Terrador said, trying to calm Cyril down.

"She's the only family I had left," Cyril said mournfully.

"Perhaps not. There are still dragons that are unaccounted for," Terrador commented, "For one, there's your sister. Not only that, but you're grandson as well. And who knows, maybe even you're nephew is still alive."

**X~End Flashback~X**

"Could Liquis still be alive?" Cyril wondered.

Then Cyril came across the drawing of Alec, Spyro, and Cynder together having a good time. This picture completely contradicted the previous one, "Curious," He said, "Maybe I am judging him to soon." Cyril then put the pictures back and left the room.

**X~~~~~X**

Alec had gotten just a few fruits for breakfast. Terrador on the other had several fruits, meats, eggs...he was a big dragon after all. As they ate their breakfast, they also talked. Terrador mainly getting information for Cyril to determine if he was a threat. They were in the dining hall for about an hour.

"Cyril seems to believe that you are a dragon that we came across many years ago," Terrador said, "You in fact bare a striking resemblance to him."

"That's impossible though," Alec said, "I've been far away back then. I've never even been here." _'I'm not even a real dragon. So how could I be that dragon?' _Alec thought to himself.

"There's a part of me that agrees with you," Terrador said, "But there's a part of me that does think that it's possible that you are the same dragon. If it was you, it would mean that you haven't aged a day in fifteen years. However, the dragon from back then was partly corrupted by the Dark Master, Malefor. It's confusing why Malefor's magic would've transformed you into a teen when it transformed Cynder into an adult."

"He wasn't completely corrupted..." Alec suddenly said with a blank expression on his face.

"What was that?" Terrador asked.

"What was what?" Alec asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You said that he wasn't completely corrupted."

"I did?" Alec asked with a confused expression, "When did I say that?"

"You just...Never mind," Terrador said.

Alec was beginning to think. He seemed to resemble this dragon. But how is that possible if he wasn't even a dragon, or from that world even? But then he thought, was it possible that his and Xander's minds were sent into the bodies of existing dragons? And if so, what happened to their minds? And what about Alec and Xander's bodies? Did they perhaps switch minds with them?

**X~~~~~X**

Outside the temple, in the gardens Xander and Kayla were getting to know each other better.

"So Xander, where are you from?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Well...let's just say that I'm from really really far away," Xander replied, trying to come up with an excuse, "In fact, Alec and I don't even know how we got here."

"Alec?" Kayla asked.

"The shadow dragon that I'm here with," Xander tried to explain.

"Right, I think I remember seeing him," Kayla said, "He looks familiar."

"I don't see how that's possible," Xander said, "We've never been here before."

"Really? What was it like where you were?"

"Uh...Very different. Anyways, what kind of fire abilities do you have?"

Kayla looked at Xander with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean? Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Xander asked.

"I'm not a fire dragoness," Kayla said, "I'm a lava dragoness."

"A what?" Xander said, "Is there a difference?"

"Well, the best way to describe what a lava dragon is would be like a fire earth hybrid dragon," Kayla explained, "Because lava is molten rock. That's where the earth element comes in. But molten, which means it's heated to extreme temperatures. That's where the fire element comes in."

"...Okay..." Xander said trying to catch everything Kayla said.

**X~~~~~X**

After breakfast, Alec took a little tour of the temple. As he turned a corner, another dragon...or rather, a dragoness...was turning the corner as well and bumped into him, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The pink dragoness said. Then she looked up at Alec, "I should have been watching where I..." The pink dragoness gasped in fear when she actually saw Alec. Alec could see the look of pure terror in the young dragonesses eyes. She was a pink dragoness with a tan underbelly who was about a year younger than Spyro and Cynder. On her chest was a birthmark in the shape of a heart. Around her neck was a heart-shaped locket. She had baby blue eyes and her horns resembled Ignitus' horns.

The moment only lasted for a couple seconds, but it seemed to last an eternity. The pink dragoness turned around and ran the other way, screaming in terror. Was she afraid of him? If so, why?

***CRASH***

Alec leapt ten feet in the air when he heard the crash. Then he ran in the direction that he heard the crash in and saw that the dragoness had run right into a bookshelf. She was laying there unconscious. Luckily the infirmary wasn't far away. Alec picked up the young dragoness and carried her to the infirmary. He told the healers what had happened and left the dragoness there.

Alec continued his tour outside. He went out into the garden and saw Xander out there as well flirting with the lava dragoness, Kayla.

"Hi," Alec said. Alec's sudden arrival caused Kayla to jump in surprise. This startled Alec and he jumped as well.

"He...Hello!" Kayla gasped as she was trying to catch her breath, "Yo...You're Alec, are...aren't you?"

"Did the flirt here tell you?" Alec said, teasing Xander.

Kayla giggled at how Alec teased Xander, "My name's Kayla," She introduced herself.

"You already know that I'm Alec," Alec said, "I'm glad your reaction wasn't like the pink dragoness' reaction that I met earlier."

"Pink dragoness?" Xander repeated.

"Did this dragoness have a heart-shaped birthmark on her chest?" Kayla asked. Alec nodded in response, "She's one of the daughters of the missing fire guardian, Ignitus. She has a strong subconscious phobia of shadow dragons. When she was still only a hatchling, it was a shadow dragon that nearly killed her. She doesn't consciously remember it, but the memories are there. Her phobia is so strong that she ends up hurting herself whenever she tries to escape a shadow dragon."

"You mean like crashing into bookshelves and knocking herself unconscious?" Alec said, referring to what happened earlier.

"Let me guess, that just happened?" Xander asked. Alec nodded.

"Is she alright?" Kayla asked, concerned for her safety.

"Yes," Alec answered, "I took her to the infirmary."

"How do you know so much about her if she doesn't remember what happened?" Xander asked.

"Her older sister told me about it," Kayla answered, "In fact, she should be returning soon."

* * *

**Interesting. Why does Alec resemble a dragon that caused so much destruction several years ago? Who is this pink dragoness? As if it weren't obvious. Will she be okay? And who is her older sister that Kayla mentioned? Please R&R**


	9. Xander's Tutorial

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: Nice chapter, Z.**

**Zayril: Thank yo... Z?**

**Alec: Z for Zayril.**

**Zayril: Oh, cool. So...why are you editing the chapter if you liked it?**

**Alec: I'm just doing a little adding and editing of detail. I'm not really changing anything though.**

**Kayla: What about the attack I use?**

**Alec: That was just to fit the element. Now let's do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Ember: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Kayla: They only own their OCs.**

**Xander: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: Xander's Tutorial~**

"Soon as in?" asked Alec.

"Soon," said Kayla.

"So who is Ember's sister anyway?" Alec asked.

"She's a sun dragoness," Kayla said, "Her name is Sienna."

"Sienna..." The name seemed to strike a chord with Alec.

He felt like the name rang bells in his mind, yet there was nothing coming up. It was like the name had importance to him, but what? He did not know the answer. But he did, however, take note of it, as it kept bouncing up and down in his head.

"So…" began Xander, "What should we do to pass the time?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know," She answered, "I have to train for the time being. That's what I do to pass the time."

"Can I watch you train?" Xander asked, "I have nothing better to do anyway."

Kayla smiled, "Of course you can, Xander. You want to come too, Alec?" she asked, turning to the said dragon.

"Maybe I can go to. By any chance do you guys have like, a…paper and a…writing medium?" Alec, asked curiously.

"I think we do," Kayla said, "Come on then."

**X~~~~~X**

Outside of the Temple, an electric yellow dragon who was the electric guardian, Volteer, walked with a groan as he carried two big forms of what seemed like ice sculptures. Like the other guardian, Volteer was larger than how he appeared in the games. And unlike the games, sparks of electricity was found shooting around his body once in a while.

"Good thing...I'm still as strong...as I used to be," Volteer panted as he carried the two icy forms.

At first glance, this wouldn't have made any sense. An electric dragon messing with an ice sculpture just didn't add up. But…taking a closer look, what mattered was what was inside the frozen still life. In careful examination, one will be very surprised to see what was in them, as the beings were long thought gone. Dead in other words...

...But dragons who said they were gone were now to be proven wrong.

**X~~~~~X**

Out in the forest, a dragoness was foraging for fruits and berries. She was a golden orange dragoness with a golden yellow underbelly, red-orange wings, and violet dorsal scales and tail blade. Her eyes were golden orange. Her tail blade was a flame shaped ax. She had two long thin horns that curved back behind her head and down the length of her neck.

As she was foraging, she heard a groan coming from a bush. The dragoness checked the bush and found a cyan dragon with ocean blue underbelly and wings. His horns looked like Cyril's icy horns, but this dragon's horns look more watery than icy. He had a fin instead of a tail blade. And his paws were webbed. He was a pure water dragon.

The water dragon was covered with scratches and lacerations. He needed medical attention...NOW! The dragoness was about to pick him up and take him to the temple when a large Predator attacked. She quickly dodged to the right and smacked the Predator away with her tail. Unfortunately this one, didn't back down so easily. Before long, she was thrust into a fight she wasn't expecting.

**X~~~~~X**

Back at the Temple, Volteer had successfully arrived, much to the surprise of the other Guardians, and they were even more surprised to find out the dragons that were inside the frozen statues.

"What shall we do?" Cyril asked.

"Are they even alive?" Terrador added.

"I'm not quite sure," Volteer said, "But we need to get them out of this state."

"Any bright ideas?" asked Cyril, tapping on the statue with his claw, "This is very hard."

"Maybe we can ask The Chronicler for help in this matter," Terrador suggested, "He may know how to fix this." Volteer nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Cyril said, nodding as well, "We have to get these two to the Chronicler." The ice guardian made sure that everyone was in agreement, "It's settled then. The Chronicler it is."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec sighed as he stared at the blank piece of paper before him. Tried as he might, nothing was coming up to his mind. More so, he looked up and saw Ember was staring at him. She visibly flinched and backed away a little, no doubt her phobia acting up. He just smiled meekly, trying to convey the message that he wasn't evil. Xander on the other hand felt contented to just watch Kayla train; who was lobbing fiery Lava Shots at some dummies that appeared…and was failing at it. It would seem that her shots just seemed to come up short. She was getting annoyed.

"Why can't I hit it?" she exasperated. Xander scratched his chin. He looked at the scenario in front of him. From close observation, Kayla was firing her Lava Shots at approximately zero degrees when it came up short. Even at sixty degrees, it still came up short. He scratched his chin as he tried his best to crunch the numbers. He wasn't that much good at math.

Coming up with a reasonable solution, Xander approached her, "Hey, um…Kayla?" he asked her.

Kayla sighed in frustration and turned to face him, "What is it?" she asked.

"I think…you're doing it wrong," Xander said.

Kayla cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Here let me help you," Xander said, "Stand straight and face the target." Kayla did so and turned around, facing the target that seemed to have been laughing at her futile efforts in hitting it.

"Now what?" she asked.

Xander went over to her, and to Kayla's surprise, as well as Alec and Ember who were watching the tutorial unfold, Xander held her maw in his paws, "Bend your maw…around…this angle," he said, positioning her maw at around forty-five degrees. Kayla looked at him; her eyes filled with surprise, but followed his instruction, "Got it?" Xander asked. Kayla nodded, "Let it rip then," Xander said with a smile.

Kayla turned back and adjusted her angle. Following Xander's instruction, she fired her element and sure enough, it struck the dummy head on, burning it to a crisp in a glob of fiery goo. Kayla squealed in joy. Ember was surprised whilst Alec just smirked. Xander smiled at Kayla who just beamed at him.

"Thanks Xander. For teaching me," Kayla said. He just shrugged.

"You're welcome," Xander said.

**X~~~~~X**

As the day droned on, Kayla frequently asked Xander of how he knew to solve her problem. She always had trouble aiming and was never really good at it. Xander on the other hand, explained to her the 'layman's terms' version of what he did. Of course, Kayla was a bit confused, but she learned a few pointers. Ember's phobia on the other hand…seemed…a bit better. At least, she wasn't freaking out each time Alec was turning to look at her, but there were still some moments. That was an improvement.

Then…A knocking was heard at the front gate to the temple.

The guardians, along with Xander, Alec, Kayla, and Ember, who was keeping her distance from Alec, went to it. When the doors opened, there stood the same dragoness that was foraging earlier. However, her coloration was different. Her scales and underbelly was a golden yellow. Her wings, dorsal scales, and tail blade were a golden orange.

The dragoness was covered with lacerations and cuts. But the cyan dragon she carried was a mangled up mess.

"SIENNA!" Ember and Kayla shouted as they ran over to the sun dragoness.

"I'll...be fine..." Sienna said, gritting her teeth in pain, "This dragon needs...help though." Sienna suddenly collapsed.

Alec ran over to Sienna, unintentionally chasing away Ember, and helped her up, "You'll be alright," Alec said to Sienna, "I'm here for you." Alec and Kayla carried Sienna to the infirmary as Ember and Xander carried the cyan dragon.

Cyril got a good look at the cyan dragon and was shocked at who it was, "Liquis?"

* * *

**It seems that Spyro and Cynder have been found. But are they still alive? And just how exactly was Xander able to teach Kayla about how to use her element when he doesn't even know how to use his? Will Sienna be okay? And what's with her changing colors? What about that cyan dragon? Please R&R**


	10. The Truth About Ember's Phobia

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: This chapter took me a while.**

**Sienna: Well, don't worry about how long it took. It's a great chapter.**

**Zayril: Hey, where's Ember?**

**Sienna: Well...she didn't like the chapter that much.**

**Zayril: Why?**

***Sienna whispers into Zayril's ear.***

**Zayril: *shocked* OH!**

**Alec: Yeah, that scene was of a graphic nature. So I edited it out. The unedited chapter will be posted exclusively on DeviantART. Anyway, it...**

**Sienna: *interrupting Alec* It's disclaimer time!**

**Alec: ...right...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Volteer and Sienna: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Cyril and Xander: They only own their OCs.**

**Terrador and Kayla: And if you don't like their story, then don't read it.**

**Alec and Zayril: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI, and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

* * *

**~Chapter 9: The Truth About Ember's Phobia~**

"He's been alive this whole time," Cyril said, "Where has he been staying? How did he survive? Was he taken care of properly? Why haven't I seen him until now?" Cyril was trapped in his own thoughts. His grandson was alive and well...Or at least he was alive. But there was one question on his mind, "Who did this to him?"

As Cyril was focused on the subject of his grandson while he sat in his room, Terrador and Volteer were trying to figure out how they were going to get Spyro and Cynder, who were frozen in time, to the White Isle to see The Chronicler.

"This sure is a dilemma," Terrador said, "How are we going to take Spyro and Cynder to the White Isle?"

"Normally, we'd request that Spyro take's on a task like this," Volteer pointed out, "However..."

"However, they're a little...held up at the moment," Terrador said, finishing Volteer's statement.

"What about our visitors?" Volteer suggested, "Perhaps they'd be willing to take on the task."

"I don't know if we should make them do anything," Terrador said, "They are our guests here. They have no obligations with us."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec was in the infirmary watching after Sienna. Ember was a bit weary about him being there. She kept her distance.

In the infirmary, Sienna was sitting up as she watched Alec trying to draw. She wasn't that injured. Other than a some scrapes that had been covered with bandages, Sienna just needed some rest from having carried the cyan dragon. Her scuffle with the Predator just made it so that she needed that rest.

Sienna's bed was next to a window where the sun shone through brightly. This allowed her to gain power from the sun itself. And because of her becoming energized from the sun, she should be completely healed by the end of the day. Her coloration at this point was completely golden yellow. Although Sienna was well, her little sister, Ember still wanted to look after her until she was fully healed. But she was extremely reluctant to go near Alec. And him being so close to Sienna made it so that she wouldn't really come near

Alec noticed that Sienna's coloration was slightly different, "Is it me, or are you a different color than earlier?" Alec asked curiously.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Sienna asked.

"You'd be surprised how far away I'm really from," Alec said under his breath.

"I'm a sun dragoness," Sienna explained, "Sun dragons' scales reflect what time of day it is. Because the sun is at it's peak, my coloration is golden yellow. Now only is my coloration determined by the time of day, but my power is determined by the sun as well."

"So, that means that you're weakest during the nighttime?" Alec asked.

"When it comes to physical strength...yes, I'm the weakest," Sienna said. Alec was curious what she meant by what she said though. But decided to continue trying to draw.

As Alec tried to think of Sienna, an image came to mind. However, Sienna was not in it. Alec began drawing almost as if he were in a trance. When he was finished, he looked at the picture. But he didn't like what he saw.

It was a horrible scene, so he slashed at the picture. This sudden act of aggression made Ember suddenly run out of the room in terror. There was something bothering Alec. And it wasn't just the picture. So he went out for a walk.

Sienna got out of bed and went over to see what Alec had drawn. She had pieced the shreds together and was shocked at what she saw. The scene was one that she recognized from long ago. It was Ember as just a youngling of about five. And there was a dark dragon. The scene was that which caused Ember's phobia.

Sienna checked on the cyan dragon. The healers had finished with him about an hour ago. The poor dragon was a mess. His front left paw was crushed, his back left and front right legs were broken, his right wing was broken in three places, he had four broken ribs, and his tail was almost completely shattered. Also, his right horn was completely broken off.

The healers with earth abilities and ice abilities worked together to put casts made from permafrost on his broken limbs. The weight was going to hinder his movements greatly and would probably be a major annoyance to him for the next several weeks. But as long as he knew not to struggle with them, it won't be a problem for his healing.

His ribs had been realigned and cast together with ice. It was to big of a risk to use earth elements inside one's body. But because they couldn't do permafrost, his ribs would need to be re-cast constantly.

His cuts and lacerations were taken care of. Most of them were stitched up. Those that didn't require stitches were bandaged up. From all of his stitches and bandages, he looked like a cross between a dragon, a mummy, and Frankenstein's monster.

He was out cold. White dragon roses caused dragons to get drowsy and usually fall asleep. So healers used the pollen from them to use as an anesthesia.

As Sienna was checking on the dragon, Cyril came into the infirmary to check on him as well, "It seems that you made a good recovery," Cyril pointed out as he looked down at Sienna.

"All I really needed was rest," Sienna replied, "As long as I don't overexert myself, I should be healed by either the end of the day or tomorrow morning, depending on how much sunlight I get. So, are you here to check on him?" she added as she motioned to the beaten up dragon.

Cyril looked down at the cyan dragon, "It really is him!" Cyril said, tears coming to his eyes, "It's my grandson...Liquis!" Cyril knelt down to nuzzle Liquis, being careful not to aggravate his injuries. He then began crying.

"Are you okay?" Sienna asked in a soft tone to comfort Cyril.

"I thought he was dead," Cyril cried, "I thought he was killed by the child-like demon fifteen years ago! I thought was lost!"

"I'll let you look after him," Sienna said, "I'm going to go check on that dragon that was in here earlier." With that said, Sienna left the infirmary.

**X~~~~~X**

Alec was outside the temple by a nearby river. He seemed disturbed about something. Part of it probably had to do with the picture he just drew. But considering that his attention was constantly in the direction of Mount Malefor, it probably had something to do with that.

Alec opened up his wings and readied himself to attempt to fly...again. He started off by getting used to the feel of his wings and how to move them. As he was doing this, Sienna came and saw the display.

Then he started flapping. After a few tries of unsuccessful lift offs, Sienna walked over and gave him a few pointers, "Here, try cupping your wings like this," She said as she created pockets in her wing membranes.

Alec followed Sienna's lead and cupped his wings like hers. Sienna then started flapping her wings and took flight after a few wing beats. Once again, Alec followed her lead. It took him a few more tries than Sienna, but it was a success. Alec was airborne.

Alec had always been pretty good at picking up on things. And often he manages to do it on his own. So with Sienna's help, flying was no exception. Sienna instructed Alec how to maneuver in the air and the other basics.

Then Sienna taught Alec how to land. Sienna landed gracefully. Alec on the other hand was anything but graceful. It was more of a thud, and he stumbled on impact. But Alec did make a successful landing...so to speak.

Sienna giggled as she watched Alec's less than perfect landing. But then she padded up to him, "I don't think we properly introduced each other," Sienna said as Alec regained his land legs, "My name is Sienna. I'm Ember's big sister. What's your name?"

"My name is Alec," he replied, "And your little sister is extremely afraid of me."

"Actually...that's something I wanted to talk to you about," Sienna said, her expression being less than enthusiastic, "It also involves the picture you drew. How did you know about what happened?"

"You mean that really happened?" Alec said, startled but not surprised, "I don't know. It's just that I was...That image just came to me."

"But how could you know about that?" Sienna said, becoming a little accusing, "Were you the dragon in that picture? Were you the one who caused Ember to have her phobia of dark dragons?"

Alec became aggressively defensive at the accusation, "That's impossible!" He snapped, "That's impossible because I'm not even..." Alec ended up blowing his cover.

Sienna looked at Alec inquisitively, "You're not even...what?" She asked.

Alec realized he almost revealed his secret. But that wasn't what distracted him. He was still wondering where that sudden burst of aggression came from, "It...It's nothing," Alec said, "What exactly happen to Ember?"

"Well...she wasn't just attacked," Sienna said. But she was reluctant about telling him, "I don't think you want to hear it."

"Yes I do," Alec said, "I want to know what happened so I can understand her better."

"Well...okay," Sienna said defeated, "It all happened when she was only two...

**X~Flashback~X**

_Sienna: It was about thirteen years ago._

A young pink dragoness hatchling was in a cave with her older sister and mother. They were in hiding from the destruction that Malefor's general had caused, "You two stay in here," Their mother told the two younglings. Then she went out to see if it was safe. After she left the cave, the pink hatchling's curiosity took over and she followed her mother

"Ember, come back!" Ember's older sister, Sienna called out. But she was to weak to follow her.

_Sienna: I remember it was the middle of the night because of how weak I was. I would've followed, but I was to weak to._

When Ember reached the entrance to the cave she got there just in time to see a dark dragon giving her mother a fate worse than death. His claw became enshrouded in shadows. He jabbed his claw into the chest of Ember's mother. Ember then gave off a sudden gasp as the dark dragon pulled his claw out and and was holding a glowing orb. Then the dark dragon crushed the orb into nothingness. The orb was in fact the dragoness' soul. She was worse than dead. Her soul no longer existed.

_Alec: That's horrible!_

_Sienna: And that's nowhere near the half of it._

The dark dragon then turned his attention on Ember. He then advanced on the pink hatchling. He had dark intent, "It's been a while since I've seen a hatchling squirm in pain while they die," The dark dragon said.

_Sienna: I don't know if you want to hear this._

_Alec: No...I don't. But I do want to understand Ember's situation better._

_Sienna: Alright._

Ember then began to run away. But it was to late. Dark energy began to enter her body. Then she began to cry out in pain as the dark energy began to tear her apart from the inside out.

After a few minutes, dark energy began to seep out of ever opening it could, tearing the areas as it did. Then, blood followed. When it was all over, Ember laid on the ground in a heaping mess in a pool of her own blood. Then the dark dragon turned and left. Ember was left bleeding. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even cry.

Sienna wanted nothing more than to comfort her little sister. But being the middle of the night and her strength coming from the sun, she couldn't even sit up, let alone stand and walk.

_Sienna: She wasn't just attacked by a dark dragon, she was torn apart from the inside out._

The next day, as soon as Sienna could get up, she took Ember, or rather carried her to the nearest healer, "Well, the injuries will heal on their own," The healer said after she had checked over Ember, "However, the damage was extreme. There will most likely be permanent scarring. Chances are that when she grows up, she can't have children from how torn up her insides are."

_Alec: Come to think of it, I have noticed that Ember has either been standing, laying down, or sitting on the side of her hip._

_Sienna: That's because even to this day, she still feels discomfort._

"She also seems to not respond to anything I say or do," The healer continued, "I believe that she may be in serious shock. Never in my forty-seven years as a healer have I even heard of a case of someone so young being attacked in suck a manner. It's just unimaginable that someone could be that cruel."

_Sienna: Day after day, I've tried to get her to respond to...anything. But I got nothing._

**X~End Flashback~X**

...And that's what happened," Sienna said after telling the story, tears running down her cheeks, "She was in a state of shock, unmoving and unresponsive for several weeks after it happened. And when she finally did come out of her shock, she acted like nothing happened. She had no memory of it. But subconsciously, that moment is still in her mind. I don't think you understand how it feels to see that happen to you little sister and not able to do anything about it."

"...That's...just...HORRIBLE!" Alec said, struggling to hold back his rage at the dark dragon who did such a deed to Ember, "That dragon had better hope that he never runs into me...**OR ELSE!**" Alec finished, saying the last with a partly distorted voice. Alec's anger at what the dark dragon who took away Ember's innocence combined with his already partly wild nature caused him to begin to lose control.

That's when they were attacked. They were attacked by a shadow dragon...or rather, a dragoness, "Oh no!" Sienna said frantically, "When we were attacked by the predators earlier, I remember seeing her with them!"

The shadow dragoness was large; about the size of Terrador. But she resembled Cynder's corrupted form when she was under Malefor's control. She had no horns, but had a wicked scythe-like tail blade. She had jet black scales with a navy blue underbelly and blank white wings. The whites of her eyes were black and her eye color was white.

This was a bad time to start messing with Alec. However, the shadow dragoness was powerful. As Alec charged toward the dragoness to attack, she breathed out a cloud of frost, freezing Alec in his tracks...literally.

Sienna ran over to Alec to help. But she was snatched up by the dark ice dragoness. Sienna was being held by the neck as the ice dragoness squeezed the life out of her. Alec could do nothing but watch. And he hated to see the innocent get hurt. But he was frozen solid and no matter how much he struggled, he would not escape.

But there was hope. Sienna was saved when the dark ice dragoness was attacked from above by...another shadow dragon.

The new dragon was gigantic. He was at least fifty percent larger than Terrador and three times as muscular. He was a black dragon with blood red wings and underbelly. He had four ivory horns. His tail blade was unique. It was a large silver spike with four smaller spikes surrounding it. He had sky blue eyes.

But the most noticeable trait of this new dragon was that he was battle scarred. One scar specifically stuck out. It was a large scar on his back that reached from his left shoulder to his right hip. He easily overpowered the dark ice dragoness. However, she just wouldn't give up.

**X~~~~~X**

Kayla was with Xander in the training room of the temple. She was teaching him how to use his elemental abilities. Even though her element was lava and not wind, the basic idea of using elemental abilities were the same.

"Okay, what you want to do is to find the element in the core of your being. Try to clear your mind to allow your instincts to help," Kayla instructed. She figured that it was the least she could do for helping her out with her aim earlier.

Xander had closed his eyes to try and focus on how to use his elements. He began to feel the sensation of a blowing wind withing him. He nodded to instruct Kayla to continue.

"Okay. Now try and push that energy up into the back of your throat," Kayla instructed. Xander followed her instructions again and nodded when ready, "Now open up your maw and release that energy!"

Opening up his maw, Xander released his wind energy...However, it backfired. Instead of releasing a gust of wind, Xander was instead blown backwards and hit the wall. Kayla began to snicker from the scene as Xander stood back up in a daze. But regardless, she went over to him to make sure he was alright.

Xander was a bit tipsy from the impact with the wall. He ended up falling back over, "I think that's enough for today," Kayla said with a slight giggle as she helped him back up, "Maybe we should go find your..." Kayla was cut off when they heard a bolt of lightning outside in the distance.

"Maybe we should go check that out!" Xander said. He had managed to shake off the dizziness.

"You go check on it!" Kayla said, "I'll go let the guardians know! I'll meet up with you ASAP!" Xander went to check out what had happened and Kayla went to find the guardians.

After Kayla got the guardians, they went to meet up with Xander. Then they headed to where they heard the lightning bolt.

**X~~~~~X**

When they arrived where the lightning bolt was, they saw Sienna thanking a large shadow dragon. Alec however was just glaring at the dragon. They headed toward the three dragons.

"What's going on here?" Terrador demanded an answer, "And who...are...you?" Terrador began to lose his cool when he saw just how large the shadow dragon was.

"I was on my way to see the guardians when I noticed that these two were being attacked by a dark ice dragoness," The shadow dragon said, "She has been trouble ever since...Well, it's the reason I came to see you. My name is Mogguth."

* * *

**Sienna, being a sun dragoness, reflects the time of day by the color of her scales. Alec drew an apparently disturbing picture (not the first). And it has been confirmed that the young cyan dragon is Cyril's grandson, Liquis. Alec learned how to fly...and land. Xander learned how to use his wind element...sorta. And the group met a new...and LARGE...dragon, Mogguth.**

**But what happened during that fight? Where did that lightning bolt come from? And who is that dark ice dragoness? Please R&R**

**NOTE: *Mugguth is pronounced Mo-guf**

**(The unedited version of this chapter has a graphic scene that had been edited. The unedited version will be posted exclusively on DeviantART.)**


	11. Journey to the White Isle

**~Backstage~**

**Kayla: Is the chapter finished yet?**

**Alec: I'm just finishing up now.**

**Kayla: Wait, wasn't it Zayril's turn?**

**Xander: Yeah. It's just that Alec does the final editing.**

**Zayril: And he's doing the final scene.**

**Alec: Well technically it's the fi...**

**Sierra: *cutting off Alec* It's the final two scenes.**

**Alec: Right...Anyway, disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kayla: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Ember: They only own their OCs.**

**Xander: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Alec: And if you don't like the story, then just do...**

**Sienna: *cutting off Alec* Then just don't read it.**

**Alec: You know, Sienna, that's the third time you've done that.**

* * *

**~Chapter 10: Journey to the White Isle~**

Everyone stared at Mogguth who just equally stared back. After a moment's silence Terrador cleared his throat, "Well Mogguth," he began, trying not to be intimidated by the sheer size of Mogguth, "Why don't all of us head inside? We all need to get acquainted with what is going on with the situation."

Mogguth nodded, "Yes, let's," he said agreeing.

**X~~~~~X**

Everyone separated, having the rest of the others stay at the Temple Grounds whilst the Guardians and Mogguth headed to the Guardians' Quarters to discuss important matters. The Guardians were resting on their respective seats whilst Mogguth was allowed to sit at the red chair for the time being.

"Can you say that again?" Cyril asked.

"That dragoness you fought," Mogguth began, "Was Malefor's new General." Everyone was flabbergasted by the said news. They weren't expecting this!

"The new general?" Volteer said, "How is that even possible? It was quite clear that Malefor was killed back when Spyro and Cynder fought him!"

"Correction; defeated. Not killed," Mogguth corrected, "He was brought back to life by a group of dragons notably known as the Demon Dragons. They brought him back so he in turn can free them from the Shadow Realms during an event known as the Light of Shadows."

"This…is…very…bad," Terrador said, having trouble with words.

"I completely agree," Cyril said.

**X~~~~~X**

Later on, Kayla, Xander, Alec, Sienna and Ember were at the Temple Grounds. As always, Ember stayed away from Alec and was just at the corner, watching with wary eyes. Kayla and Xander were chatting, whilst the same with Alec and Sienna.

"You can't fly?" Kayla asked.

Xander nodded his head sheepishly, "Yeah; it's a shame how I can't fly," he said bowing his head.

"Don't worry," Kayla said, "I'll teach you."

Xander perked up, "You will?" he asked her. Kayla nodded.

"Well you seem to be in luck," Sienna said, coming over, "It seems Alec is having the same dilemma as you Xander, per se."

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Yeah…he on the other hand doesn't know how to use his element." Sienna said. Xander nodded understandingly.

"Well, come on over here and spread your wings," Kayla instructed. Xander happily obliged and went over to her side. He then spread open his wings, Kayla showing him the proper angle it had to be in, "Next, I need you to flap them, _both at the same time_," Kayla said, emphasizing her words.

Xander flapped and immediately there was a noticeable problem. He was flapping one wing quicker than the other, thus not making it in sync. It even got him off balance.

"Try flapping the two of them slowly and pick up speed whilst you are in coordination," Kayla instructed.

Xander nodded and restarted. He spread open his wings and in a matter of minutes, was soon flapping slowly. Flap, Flap, and then he began flapping faster; beads of sweat began rolling down his face as he was exerting all effort into his flying.

At the other side, Alec was being taught by Sienna how to use his element. Being a fast learner, he immediately got the hang of it and was now practicing it over and over again, just for the sake of memorizing the process. As he did so, he and Sienna conversed, "Hey Sienna, I have a question," he asked.

"Yes? What is it?" the sun dragoness asked.

"How old is Ember?" Alec asked, "I'm curious," Sienna sighed.

"She is fifteen years old." Alec was shocked to hear this and had to stop.

"What?" Alec asked, turning his head to look at Ember. Her body _clearly _looked like she was too young to be called fifteen! She looked like an eight year old, "But she looks like a-" Alec was cut off.

"-an eight year old; I know," Sienna said, finishing Alec's statement, "There's a clear explanation for that," She sighed and told him. At this point, the subject of Ember reached Xander and Kayla's ears so they decided to know the reason as well, "Ember has had her growth stunted. Even her scales are because of that. She was prematurely hatched," Everyone just stared wide eyed at Sienna. It was shocking news to all three of them, "She was hatched early, thus her coloration clearly is not fully developed. It also affected her growth, making her seem younger than she really is," Sienna said. As Sienna kept explaining, Xander looked around and noticed something odd. Xander had noticed that Ember was no longer in the area.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ember?" he asked the others.

"AAHHHH!"

"I think she just met Mogguth," Alec said. Ember then came running and ran right into Alec.

"UHH!" both Alec and Ember said together.

When Ember opened her eyes back up, she was looking right into Alec's eyes. When she realized that she was in such close proximity of a shadow dragon, she screamed in Alec's face and jumped off.

"You sure have a way with women," Xander said to Alec.

"WHAT?" Alec yelled as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears.

Kayla playfully smacked Xander with her tail on Xander's face, "Teasing is not nice," she said, glaring at him slightly.

"Sorry…" Xander apologized.

Then everybody looked up when all of sudden the Guardians came out.

"We have something important to say." said Terrador. Everyone went near to the Guardians and paid attention.

"We need volunteers to bring the frozen Spyro and Cynder statues to White Isle so that the Chronicler can fix them," Cyril said.

"So…who's up?" Volteer asked.

Paws were raised. They were Alec, Xander, Kayla, Sienna and Ember.

"It's settled then," Terrador said, "All five of you are going to White Isle."

**X~~~~~X**

In a matter of moments, they were airborne. They had succeeded in bringing the statues by tying them to the back of the dragons. It was heavy, but not that heavy. They just needed to be careful to not drop them.

"Kayla, why did you have to come?" Xander asked, "I see no reason for you to see the Chronicler."

"Well, I've wanted to get out for a while now," Kayla answered, "Being cooped up at the Temple can get boring sometimes."

After a day's flight, the five arrived at the White Isle, the home of the Chronicler. Both Alec and Xander landed in a less than graceful manner. This caused both Sienna and Kayla to giggle. Even Ember giggled slightly when she saw Alec land, but couldn't slow down in time before slamming face first into a rock.

The group entered the Celestial Caves and headed into the Chronicler's chamber. They were amazed at the thousands and thousands of books there were. Alec seemed almost mesmerized as he watched the sands in the enormous hourglass fall. Little things like that managed to occupy his time when he was bored. Or even when he wasn't.

"Welcome, young ones," A voice said from behind the group, causing them to turn around to see a large teal dragon, "I've been expecting you."

Ember and Sienna jaws dropped when they realized who the Chronicler was, "Father?" Sienna said in awe.

"Daddy?" Ember said with tears in her eyes, "DADDY!" Ember ran to the Chronicler, Ignitus.

Ignitus hugged his daughters. Alec watched, keeping his distance as to not chase Ember away.

"I missed you too," Ignitus said.

**X~~~~~X**

The dark ice dragoness walked into the catacombs of Mount Malefor. In the cavern, there were five crystals, each of a different color; bone white, metallic silver, purple, blood red, and black.

The black crystal began to glow and a dark voice spoke from it, "Phase one is under way," the voice said.

"I assume that they believe that you were killed?" the blood red crystal said. The voice was that of a female. Her voice deceptively gentle.

"They believe that I am down for the count," the dark ice dragoness said.

"They're going to figure out that something is going on sooner or later," the metallic silver crystal said. The voice seemed metallic and unnatural.

"They already know that something is going on," The black crystal said, "And that is why they won't suspect a thing."

"As long as you can hold off until the Light of Shadows, we shouldn't have a problem," The bone white crystal said. From the sound of the voice, you could tell that he wasn't quite right in the head. It was a combination of insane and eccentric, "But that's why I brought back Malefor...our servant of darkness. To help to hold off the truth about our plan for the Light of Shadows." Malefor then stepped into the room with the crystals. However, he stayed hidden in the darkness, "Should I bring back others as well? Perhaps the apes, or the grublins! Or perhaps I could bring back the ape king himself, Gaul! Or maybe..."

"Calm down!" The purple crystal said. This voice had a sinister tone. But it also had a tone of authority.

"Yes, master," The voice from the bone white crystal said with a sense of fear. It was obvious that he did not want to anger the voice of the purple crystal.

"Now our plans shale be under way," The purple crystal said, "Malefor, once the little pests that defeated you return, take your general and and lead an attack on the temple."

"Yes, master," Malefor said. Then he left the room, followed by his general.

* * *

**It seems that the Light of Shadows is drawing near. But what is the Light of Shadows, and why are the guardians so afraid of it? And who were the voices that were coming from the crystals? And what is their connection with the Light of Shadows? Please R&R**


	12. Origins

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: It took you long enough to update.**

**Alec: Well, I had a deadline for Warfang High for Spyro's birthday, then I got sick, then I got evicted, then I...**

**Sienna: You're sick?**

**Alec: I was. But...**

**Sienna: Alright! You're going back to bed mister! *ushers Alec into his room***

**Kayla: Is she always like this?**

**Ember: She's very protective. I once sneezed, and she treated me like I had the Draconic Flu.**

**Zayril: Well, let's do the disclaimer then.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Zayril: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Xander: They only own their OCs.**

**Kayla: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Ember: And if you don't like the story, then just do-**

**Kayla: GET BACK IN BED!**

**Alec: BUT I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!**

**Ember: ...uh...then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 11: Origins~**

After their moment between Ignitus and his daughters was over, he turned his attention on the two crystalline forms of Spyro and Cynder, "You all have come here because you hope that I know how to revive Spyro and Cynder. Am I correct?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes," the small group said, confirming the teal dragon's assumption.

"I'll see what I can do," Ignitus said as he began to focus on the two crystalline sculptures, "Just as I thought. They are completely frozen in time. In this state, they could theoretically live eternally."

"But can you free them?" Xander asked, looking at the Chronicler as if what he had just said was obvious.

"Yes I can," the Chronicler replied, "And it is imperative that I do. The Light of Shadows is approaching. And you'll need all the help you can get with the Light of Shadows drawing near."

"What's that?" Ember asked curiously.

"I'll explain once I revive Spyro and Cynder because they have to hear this as well," Ignitus said, "This may take me a little while. You all should get some rest." Ignitus then began focusing his energy on the two frozen dragons.

The others went to find their own places to rest, save for Sienna and Ember who stayed by their father. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a bed for everyone. And that was intentional. Ignitus is the Chronicler after all.

**X~~~~~X**

In the catacombs of Mount Malefor, Malefor's general, the dark ice dragoness, was watching as Malefor was pacing back and forth. Malefor was planning something.

As he paced back and forth, he stepped into the light and revealed that he was not quite of the living. He was more zombie-like than anything else. His scales were discolored, chipping, and falling off. His flesh was rotting. His bones were showing in some places.

This is the first time the dark ice dragon got a good look at Malefor, and it was disturbing. But she didn't show it, "Are we going to go through with the plan?" The general asked.

"We will...in time," Malefor replied, "But for now, we will have to wait it out."

"Perhaps we could use you're lieutenant for another attack," Malefor's general suggested.

As if on cue, a red dragon who looked as if he could be an adult form of Spyro walked out of the darkness of one of the connecting caverns, "As you wish, my master," the red dragon said.

**X~~~~~X**

It had been three hours and Sienna was getting tired. Ember was already asleep at her father's feet. Sienna saw that there were two extra beds. One was next to Alec. And knowing that Ember would never sleep next to a black dragon, Sienna took it.

But as Sienna looked over to Alec, she noticed that he wasn't asleep, "Alec, are you okay?" Sienna asked quietly as to not wake anyone up.

"I just can't sleep," Alec answered. However, that was only half true. He did get about an hour of sleep. But that hour of sleep was filled with nightmares. Each one represented one of his drawings. Mainly the one of him attacking Cynder.

Alec got up from his bed and went to go talk to Ignitus, leaving Sienna confused. As he entered the main chamber, he saw that Xander was already there. It was most likely for the same reason Alec was there...for some answers.

"I assume that the reason you two have come to see me is for a reason why you were brought here to the dragon realms from the human realms, am I right?" Ignitus said.

"I'd ask you how you know, but you're just going to say because you're the Chronicler, am I right?" Alec countered his question with one of his own. Ignitus nodded in response.

"But why are we here?" Xander asked.

"The two of you are aware that you are adopted, right?" Ignitus asked. The two dragons nodded, "But are you aware of who your parents are or your origins?"

Xander shook his head no. But Alec had an idea, "Well, my mo...foster mom said that fifteen years ago, someone in a teal robe with teal eyes and teal hair left me with her," Alec said, "So I assume that maybe he was my real father."

"No," Ignitus said, "But you're not far off. He does come from your origins. Do you remember anything before that?"

Alec thought for a moment, then shook his head no, "There's nothing before that," Alec said, "It's as if before that just doesn't exist."

"That's because in your mind, it doesn't exist," Ignitus said, receiving a confused look from Alec, "Your mind was erased of all events before that...Or so the Chronicler thought. That man in the teal robe was the previous Chronicler."

"What would the Chronicler be doing in our...the human realms?" Xander asked.

"And why would he have a human form?" Alec added, "And why would he have a human child with him to be adopted?"

"That is where I can start giving you answers," Ignitus said, "But perhaps it would be best if I show you your books." Ignitus then summoned two books over to them. One was black with dark red lining, and the other was silver with faded green lining.

Ignitus told the story, going from one book to the other to link together both sides...

**X~Flashback~X**

A scared and confused looking black dragon hatchling of only three years old was being carried by a black dragoness who resembled Cynder.

As the dragoness carried the hatchling, she heard crying coming from the bushes. She went to go see what it was and found a silvery-gray hatchling no more than a few months old. And there was nobody there to protect him.

Out of the kindness of her heart, the dragoness took the silvery-gray in order to take him to safety.

The dragoness traveled day after day to the White Isle to find the Chronicler. Once she got there, The Chronicler was already waiting for her.

"Chronicler, can you take these two to safety?" the dragoness asked the Chronicler.

"I know exactly where to hide them," the Chronicler answered as he took the hatchlings, "They will be safe and nobody will be able to find them."

"Thank you." The Chronicler took the hatchlings as the dragoness left. Then he used his magic on a spirit gem and opened up a portal. He then stepped through.

_Alec: That gem looks just like the one that I found in my yard._

_Xander: The one that brought us here._

_Ignitus: Exactly._

The Chronicler appeared in a small town. It was a dark and stormy night that night in town

_Xander: Hey, that's our home town!_

_Alec: Yeah! What's going on here?_

_Ignitus: Just watch._

The Chronicler continued to use his magic to transform himself into the form of a human. He was an old man with a long silvery-white goatee with hair to match. He had teal eyes and wore a teal hooded robe.

He continued to use his magic on the two hatchlings. The silvery-gray hatchling transformed into a human baby with a tuft of silvery-gray hair and pale green eyes. The black hatchling turned into a child with blond hair and eyes with a reddish hue.

_Xander: That's..._

_Alec: ...us!_

_Ignitus: That's right._

The Chronicler then put a spell on Alec, putting him to sleep.

_Ignitus: When the Chronicler put you to sleep, that is when he erased you memory. He knew that unlike Xander, you were old enough to remember things that happened before that._

The Chronicler laid Alec Down in the grass and took Xander to the front door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened up, there was a man and a woman standing in the doorway, "Are you mister and misses Duke?" the Chronicler asked the couple.

"Yes we are," the man said, obviously displeased, "May I ask why you're disturbing the peace at eleven twenty-seven PM?"

"I apologize for disturbing you so late at night," the chronicler said, "But I would like to ask if you are willing to take this child under your care."

The woman looked down at the child, "Where are his parents?" she asked.

"They have gone missing," the Chronicler answered. And technically, it wasn't a lie.

Mr. and Mrs. Duke spoke amongst themselves to come to a decision, "I don't know," Mr Duke said, "This guy seems senile. I don't think he's right in the head. I don't think we should believe what he says."

"But what if he's telling the truth and that child has no home?" Mrs Duke replied, "If we find any kind of missing baby report, we can return him to his rightful parents. Besides, we've been trying to have a baby. This would be the second best option."

"Alright, you win," Mr Duke then turned back to the Chronicler, "We'll take the child."

The Chronicler handed the baby to the couple and they headed back in. After they closed the door, mister and misses Duke looked down at the sleeping baby boy and smiled, "I think we should call him Xander," Mrs Duke suggested.

_Alec: Awe, how cute!_

_Xander: ALEC...Wait, does that mean that my human parents named me Xander, and not my dragon parents?_

_Ignitus: Your dragon parents went missing before they gave you a name._

The Chronicler lifted up the older child and carried him to another house. When he knocked on the door, a woman answered, "Hello sir. May I help you?" she said.

"You are you Patricia Krest, am I right?" the Chronicler asked. The woman nodded in response, "Will you please take care of this child? It is for his own safety that he's raised here and not...back where he's from. It's dangerous."

"What about his mother?" Patricia asked.

"She didn't want to attract the danger to him. That's why she wanted me to take him here."

"Why would it be safer for him?" Patricia asked, "And why me?"

"The child needs a home, and he needs someone to take care of him," the Chronicler said, "You have a very kind heart. And that is what he needs the most."

"Alright," Patricia said, "Does he have a name?"

"His name is..." the Chronicler paused before giving him a name, "...Alec."

_Alec: My name was already Alec?_

_Ignitus: You did already have a name. But Alec was not it._

_Alec: Then what is it?_

_Ignitus: You'll find out soon enough. But I doubt there will be a need to go back to it._

"I must warn you that he may be a bit troublesome," the Chronicler continued, "And that is why you would be best for him. Your kindness could help to rid his heart of the darkness within...Or at least allow the light to shine through," the Chronicler then left the child with Patricia Krest.

Patricia took the child. She bid the Chronicler farewell and took the child inside and into the bedroom. She laid him on the bed and put the covers over him.

**X~End Flashback~X**

"I remember my first memory being waking up in that bed," Alec said, "I hope mom isn't to worried about me."

"That gem that you found that brought you here is in fact the very same gem that the previous Chronicler used to take you to the Human Realms," Ignitus stated, "Perhaps when I'm done with Spyro and Cynder, I could set up a meeting with your foster parents. I could summon them through their dreams and you could let them know that you are alright."

"What did the Chronicler mean?" Alec asked, "He mentioned a darkness in my heart. What did he mean by that?"

"It is the reason why he wiped your memory," Ignitus said, "Before Malefor used Cynder as his general, there was another. He was able to cause the same destruction in one year that Cynder took eight years to cause. He was a destroyer, and yet he didn't even realize it. To him, all that killing and destruction was no more than a game. He was given the title, The Child-Like Demon."

Alec suddenly snarled at that title for no reason. Xander jabbed him in the side to bring him back to his senses.

"When Malefor attempted to corrupt this dragon, he didn't take into account two factors. Malefor was to weak to fully corrupt him. And his mind was already beginning to develop, making it so that he gained a defense against Malefor's corruption," Ignitus continued, "So instead, Malefor used a different tactic. He corrupted the child's mind in a way that turned everything into a game. He was manipulated. Malefor's corruption did alter his physical form similar to how it altered Cynder's. But his for only grew to that of a teen. What made him so devastating was that nobody had the heart to stop him. He was only a child after all and didn't even know he was doing any wrong. It wasn't until he was told he was doing wrong that he stopped. Alec, you have been accused of things that you didn't do, am I right?"

"Ye-yes," Alec stuttered as he nodded. He had a feeling he knew what Ignitus had to say, but didn't want to hear it.

"Their accusations are correct," Ignitus continued, "You are the Child-Like Demon. Or, you were. When Malefor lost his control over you, part of your mind was still corrupted. And when the control was broken, that part of your mind became feral. I have seen how you have lost control of yourself now and then. That is your now feral part of your mind reacting instinctively to certain stimuli."

"...Huh?" Alec and Xander said together with blank expressions.

"If you are startled or enraged or something of that manner, you will react out of pure instinct rather than common sense," Ignitus clarified.

"Why didn't you just say that from the start?" Xander asked.

"Isn't that kinda how Sparx reacted when Volteer spoke?" Alec stated.

"Well, Ignitus said something that Volteer would've said!" Xander countered.

"Good point."

"I guess that being the Chronicler has it's affects on me," Ignitus said. Then he turned to the doorway, "You can come out now, Sienna." Out from the doorway came the sun dragoness. Her scales were a midnight blue to mirror the time of night. She was obviously exhausted from not having any energy. But her curiosity kept her up and she heard the entire story. As she wobbled over, she lost her balance and fell over.

Alec was able to catch her. But when he did, he heard a faint snoring. Sienna had fallen asleep right then and there. Alec then carried her back to bed.

* * *

**What could Malefor's plan be? Will Alec and Xander be able to adjust to life as dragons? What of Alec's past? Please R&R**


	13. Looking Into Other World

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Another chapter up.**

**Alec: I am so glad I got to do Spyro and Cynder's reaction! I wanna see anyone top what I did!**

**Ignitus: Let me see. *reads chapter* No, I don't think anyone can top that.**

**Ember: What is The Other World?**

**Alec: It's the world of humans. I call it the Human Realms, Zayril calls it the Other World. But they are the same thing.**

**Kayla: What about that other Spyro reality?**

**Zayril: That is from my story, The Blue Dragon. Now enough questions. We're giving to much away. Do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Xander: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Kayla: They only own their OCs.**

**Ignitus: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Ember: And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 12: Looking Into Other Worlds~**

Xander shifted as he felt his consciousness come to. He rolled over and stretched. His joints cracked and his bones cracked as well as they returned back to their original place. He looked around and saw that he was still in the Chronicler's Cave. He sighed as he stood up and felt a bit hungry. Where was food here? Surely Ignitus ate; but where?

Feeling his stomach grumble even more, he headed outside and began to scour the caves for anything that has food in it. Like a storage room. As he did so, he passed by Alec, Sienna, Kayla, Ember, and of course Ignitus' rooms. They were all seemed to be sleeping. He entered another cave and ended up in the Chronicler's Study. There were a lot of books. Books, books and more books; he groaned as his stomach grumbled louder.

"There has to be food here somewhere…where could it be?" Xander asked himself.

"Over there," came a voice.

Xander jumped and turned around for the source of the voice. What he saw was the familiar teal dragon. It was Ignitus, a warm smile as always on his face.

"Ignitus!" he exclaimed, "I hope I didn't wake you."

He shook his head and pointed a claw to a cave entrance, "There is food there," he said.

Xander nodded and peered into the cave. What he saw made him say "Wow."

There, in front of him, was a mountain of food. Like apples, oranges, bananas. It was a mountain of fruits of different types. It made the churning in his stomach purr as he slowly approached and grabbed a red apple. He took a bite and in a matter of minutes found himself quenched and burping a small squeak. He was full.

"Where did you get all the food?" he asked to Ignitus.

"Ah, good question. When I have time, I come out to forage. And since I am only one dragon, I can accumulate a large amount of food," Ignitus answered, walking over to one bookshelf.

"What do you do here? Like in your free time?" Xander asked, walking over to him.

"Such a curious dragon…" Ignitus commented, looking at him with a raised brow. Xander just smiled sheepishly as he heard the reply, "Well," began the Chronicler, "In my free time, I look over this," he said, showing him the thing that was in the center of the room. It was like the Pool of Visions back at the Temple, except it looked grander. It had designs etched at the side and the water was darker and judging the depth of it seemed hard to do so.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"This is what you may call, a Dimensional Basin," he answered.

"A what?" Xander asked confusedly.

"A Dimensional Basin; we are not alone Xander," said Ignitus.

"What do you mean 'we're not alone'?" Xander asked.

"Xander, we live in a type of universe that is bounded by other universes," the Chronicler said, "We live in the Dragon Realms; a Realm, or universe, where dragons are everywhere. There are other universes…that have other…unique animals. Some universes even mimic ours…but have…different settings."

"What are you saying?" Xander asked.

"I think it is best that I show you," the Chronicler said. Xander walked over next to the Chronicler and the two of them peered into the basin, "This basin allows me to view the other universes and ours as well," the Chronicler said. The water was murky and then all of a sudden, a ripple passed through it and Xander could see it clearing slightly. Then it became a clear image of something he thought he would never see again. He saw buildings, cars, humans. He saw the human world.

"What you're looking at right now is The Other World. Or your world," the Chronicler commented.

Then a ripple passed by the water, obscuring and fading the images of The Other World. It shifted to an image that seemed rather familiar again. It was the image of the Dragon Temple. There he saw Mogguth, even Liquis who were back at the Temple, he also the Guardians doing some daily tasks.

"That is how I, the Chronicler, keep in check of everyone," Ignitus commented.

Then the image shifted, and this time, there wasn't much of a difference. It was still the Temple, and he could still see the Guardians, but Mogguth and Liquis weren't there. It was new set of dragons. But what surprised him most, was that, there were four of the Guardians. There was a Fire Guardian. When he saw the scales and recognized them, he gasped.

"I know it is surprising," Ignitus said.

"What am I seeing? Is that truly Malefor?" Xander asked. But before Ignitus could answer, a new dragon came into the image. It was Spyro, with two other dragons, both of them ice dragons. They were talking with Malefor…casually.

"What you're seeing is another dimension like ours," Ignitus continued, "It's basically the same place, except, there are changes. Like in what you're seeing, Malefor is _apparently _the Fire Guardian there, at that universe."

"Wow…" said Xander.

It was a lot to take in. He nodded to Ignitus before going off to the side and pondering on what he had just seen. He never imagined Malefor being the Fire Guardian at another world. He felt a bit nostalgic now that he thought of his home world. He wondered how they were doing.

But he was snapped out of his musings when Ignitus called him.

**X~~~~~X**

Now, a few moments from earlier, everyone stood at the room where Spyro and Cynder were. Ember was hiding behind her sister Sienna, as she saw Cynder. Kayla, Xander and Alec looked on with curiosity. Ignitus was finished reanimating Spyro and Cynder. Spyro's limp body was lying at the side, his chest rising up and down. Cynder body was carried by Ignitus and was placed next to Spyro.

"Wow…" Kayla said.

"Double wow," Xander said, "I never thought I'd see them personally."

"Ditto," Alec said.

Spyro then began to open his eyes, Cynder soon after. The two dragons were obviously confused and disoriented. Spyro and Cynder looked around at the group of dragons staring back at them. Then, Spyro's eyes fell upon a certain teal dragon. A look of shock spread across his face...followed by pure terror, "G-G-G G-G G-G-GHOST!" he stuttered in pure terror before getting up and dashing out of the room.

"Ghost?" Cynder said as she looked up at the teal dragon. Then she went pale and fainted.

"I certainly did not expect that sort of reaction from them," Ignitus said as he witnessed the events.

"I would've expected Spyro to be happy to see you," Xander said.

* * *

**That sure was some reaction that Spyro and Cynder had to Ignitus. I don't think anyone can out match that reaction. Please R&R**


	14. Legend of the Demon Dragons

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I was working on the three part chapte-**

**Sienna: He was working on the most recent, three part chapter of Warfang High. And he was working with a deadline. Yesterday was October tenth. October tenth is Cynder's birthday...at least that's how Alec sees it. October tenth was when The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning was first released. And because ANB introduced Cynder, that technically means October tenth is Cynder's birthday.**

**Spyro: Happy birthday, Cynder. *kisses Cynder***

**Cynder: *faints***

**Alec: With Sienna around, do I really need to talk?**

**Sienna: Not really.**

**Alec: *motions toward Sienna***

**Sienna: It's time for the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ember: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Kayla: They only own their OCs.**

**Alec: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Sienna: And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 13: Legend of the Demon Dragons~**

"I'll go find Spyro and explain to him that you're not a ghost," Sienna said, "You guys try to wake Cynder back up and explain to her." Sienna then took off down the tunnel that Spyro ran screaming down.

Before Sienna could leave her site, Ember chased after her, "Wait for me!" Ember called anxiously, not wanting to be without her sister in the same room as not one, but two black dragons. Although, her father would be there with her.

Once the two sisters left, the rest of the group tried to wake Cynder up. That is, all except Alec, who went to get some water.

As the others continued to attempt to wake Cynder up, Alec came back with the water and dumped in on Cynder, instantly waking her up.

"Was that really necessary?" Xander asked.

"It always works in stories," Alec said bluntly. Alec then noticed Cynder was about to scream at the sight of Ignitus. But he managed to cut her off, "He's not a ghost! He's just the Chronicler."

"The...Chronicler...?" Cynder said as she was recovering from the initial shock, "So...Ignitus...is still alive?"

"Yes I am, Cynder," Ignitus said as he smiled down on the shocked dragoness.

**X~~~~~X**

"SPYRO!" Sienna called, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SPYRO!" Ember called out, following her sister's lead.

As they turned a corner, they found the said purple dragon curled into a ball in a corner, "...ghost..." Spyro whimpered.

"He's not a ghost," Sienna said.

"But Ignitus-"

"Is the new Chronicler," Sienna said, cutting off Spyro.

"He's...alive?" Spyro asked as he wrapped his mind around the information, "He's alive."

After regaining his composure, Spyro followed the two dragonesses back to the Chronicler's chamber. When they got back to the chamber, Spyro saw Cynder still recovering from the shock. He walked over and hugged her and almost instantly, she was better.

**X~~~~~X**

After Spyro and Cynder had a chance to recover fully, and after they got to meet the others, save for Cynder getting to know Ember, it has become time for Ignitus to explain what the Light of Shadows was.

"Alright. It's time for you to know," Ignitus explained as visions began to form in the pool of visions, "The Light of Shadows is a celestial eclipse. One moon will eclipse the sun, creating a solar eclipse. The second moon will be in position to create a lunar eclipse, with the earth blocking the sun from that moon."

"An e-ecli-eclipse?" Sienna stuttered. She was obviously afraid, evident by her sudden trembling.

Alec noticed this, "Sienna, is something wrong?" Alec asked. He then noticed that Ember was also trembling.

"Sun dragons, like Sienna, get their power from the sun," Ignitus said, "But during an eclipse, a sun dragon will transform into a shadow dragon. And with their form, their personalities become somewhat aggressive."

"But then why is Ember afraid?" Alec asked, "She's not a sun dragoness."

"It's because of her fear of shadow dragons," Xander told Alec as if it were obvious...and it was.

"Right you are, Xander," Ignitus said, "And this eclipse they should be worried about even more so. During an eclipse that gives off an evil energy, such as the 'Light of Shadows', sun dragons don't just become aggressive shadow dragons, they become corrupted evil shadow dragons."

"Well, we won't let anything happened to you!" Alec told Sienna as he draped his wing over her to calm her down. And it worked.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Sienna said, "It's all of you. You see those scars on Ember?" Sienna pointed out scratch marks on Ember's right cheek and her right side, plus a few bite marks here and there, "She got those during the Night of Eternal Darkness...I gave her those."

"You did?" Alec asked, surprised that she would ever harm her sister. In order to comfort her, Alec draped his other wing over Ember as well...

...Not the wisest idea.

"AHHH!" Ember screamed once Alec's wing made contact. Then Ember scrambled out from under his wing and ran in a random direction.

***THUD***

Ember had run right into a wall, "Man, Alec," Xander said, "Why is it that girls keep running from you?"

"Does it still count as murder if someone kills themselves because of me?" Alec asked rhetorically. After Ember regained consciousness, and Spyro breathed some ice to sooth the bump on her head, Ignitus continued.

"The Night of Eternal Darkness was another case of an eclipse that gave an evil energy," Ignitus explained.

"Wait," Spyro said, "Are you saying that the Light of Shadows will be another Night of Eternal Darkness to bring back Malefor?"

"Yes...and no," Ignitus said, "The Light of Shadows will bring someone back. But unlike the Night of Eternal Darkness, it will not be Malefor who shale return, but a far greater evil. An evil that would put Malefor to shame. This evil is known as the Demon Dragons."

"Demon...dragons? As in plural?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. Five to be exact," Ignitus answered, "And these demon dragons are much more powerful that Malefor."

"We barely managed to beat Malefor! But now we have to fight FIVE dragons that are each more powerful than Malefor was?" Spyro said frantically.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Ignitus said, "The demon dragons can only come into this world if a gateway is opened up during the Light of Shadows. This gateway has to be opened from both ends. Here in the Dragon Realms, and in the Dark Realms where they have been sealed away. In order to open up this gateway, a ritualistic sacrifice is necessary. Only the sacrifice of the life force of someone will open up the gateway."

"And what you're asking from us is that we can't let that happen?" Alec asked.

"But who would want to open up the gateway on this end in the first place?" Xander asked.

"When I look into my Dimensional Basin to look into the Dark Realms, I fear I can only find four of the five demon dragons," Ignitus said.

"The what?" Alec asked.

"It's like the pool of visions," Xander explained, "But it allows you to see into other dimensions and realities. It's what Ignitus used to find us."

"One of the demon dragons is in this world and plans on opening up the gateway during the Light of Shadows," Ignitus continued, "He must be stopped before he succeeds. But in case he does manage to succeed, I feel I should warn you of who these demons are. The first is an artificially created blade dragon who was created by one of the ancestors that has become corrupt. He has the ability of impossibility. He has the title of The Paradox Dragon. The second is the son of the Paradox Dragon's creator. He is a shadow dragon that is the most sinister of the five. That, plus his mastery of the shadow element earns him the title of The Master of Darkness. The third is...well...an odd one. He is rather eccentric to the say the least. He is not a dragon, but a drake."

"A drake?" Sienna asked. She, along with Ember, Spyro, and Cynder, had no idea what a drake was.

"A drake is a dragon-like species that have no wings," Alec pointed out.

"So our advantage against him is that he is flightless," Xander said, continuing Alec's statement.

"Normally, that would be a plausible frame of mind," Ignitus said, "However, you can't take any of the demon dragons that lightly. This demon has the ability to raise the dead. He can control an entire army of undead warriors. This power earns him the title of the Lord of the Dead. What will make him difficult to defeat is that you can't kill what is already dead."

"Dead..." Spyro whimpered.

"The Lord of the Dead is a drake skeleton," Ignitus said bluntly.

***THUMP***

Spyro had passed out on the floor, "Why do I get the feeling he has a fear of ghosts?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"He would have a heart attack at Halloween," Xander added.

After a few minutes, the purple dragon had regained consciousness and Ignitus continued.

"The forth, like the drake, is not a dragon, but a wyvern," Ignitus said,

"What's a wyvern?" Ember asked.

"It's another dragon-like race," Sienna explained to her little sister, "But they do not have front legs like us dragons do. Instead, they are replace by their wings."

"Does that mean that they can stand on their hind legs like a cheetah?" Ember asked with curiosity.

"Yes, but they don't walk on them," Sienna continued, "Their wings can double as front legs. But they stand on their hind legs in order to attack or to take flight."

"I see you've been taught well, Sienna," Ignitus said with a smile, "But back to the issue. This wyvern is a witch. And a very powerful one at that. Her magical abilities are unmatched. She has been given the title, The Wyvern Witch."

"SHE?" Everyone exclaimed at once, surprised that one of them was a female.

"Yes, she," Ignitus said, "The fifth is in fact the leader of the five. He is a silver dragon, the most powerful of all dragons. That combined with his void ability makes him almost unstoppable."

"Void ability?" Alec asked.

"The Void ability is an ability to send any kind of energy to a void dimension to be lost forever if he so chooses," Ignitus explained before continuing, "What's worse is he can access those energies again and use them against us. This use of the void ability has earned him the title, The Void Dragon."

"What kind of energies can he trap in his void?" Cynder asked.

"All kinds," Ignitus replied, "As long as the energy is used against him, he can trap it. He could even trap life energy or spirit energy if it's used as a weapon against him."

"So...what do we do if they do come into this world?" Spyro asked, "I mean, is there any hope? Would we have any chance of winning against them?"

"And who is it that you couldn't find in the Dark Realm?" Cynder added.

"That I cannot say," Ignitus said, "For both of your questions. The approaching evil is clouding my ability to see what is about to come. So I do not know if you have any hope at all. Also, the evil of the demon dragons make my vision of the Dark Realms vague when I look into the dimensional basin. So I cannot say who it is that has escaped into our world, or what their names are."

"Should we head back now?" Spyro asked. He obviously wanted to see the other guardians as well as get some fresh air. His and Cynder's last breath of fresh air was before Ignitus took them through the Belt of Fire.

"It's getting to late for that now," Ignitus said, "Perhaps you should wait until the morning. You won't get to your destination before the day is done."

"Well, we could camp out," Sienna suggested.

"Besides, we won't have-" Alec said before Spyro cut him off.

"Is it just me, or is Sienna a different color than this morning?" Spyro asked as he glanced at the sun dragoness. He hadn't noticed the change in her coloration because it was to slow and subtle to notice. But as he thought about earlier, he remembered her to have a slightly different coloration. Before, she was different shades of oranges and golds. Now she was a bright golden yellow.

The group explained to Spyro and Cynder how a sun dragon's coloration mirrors that of the time of day.

Once Spyro and Cynder understood, Alec continued what he was saying, "We won't have to carry Spyro and Cynder because they are not frozen in crystal anymore," Alec pointed out, "That has to double our speed at least."

Ignitus looked at the group and saw the expressions on their faces, "Would I be able to stop you even if I refuse?" Ignitus asked.

There was a moment of silence, "No," Sienna stated, speaking for the rest of them, "We just want to know if we're going against your wishes or not."

"You truly are my daughter," Ignitus said smiling, "Alright, you can go. And Spyro, it was good to see you again."

Spyro went over to hug Ignitus, "I'm so glad you're alright," Spyro said with tears welling up in his eyes. After Spyro regained his composure, he and the others left the Chronicler's cavernous library and headed off.

After the group left, Ignitus said as if he were speaking to them, "You will need all the help you can get. You will encounter a most unexpected ally."

**X~~~~~X**

"Master Malefor," the red dragon asked, "Why have you let Spyro and Cynder to be revived?"

"Because they prove vital to my plan," the zombified form of Malefor replied.

"And what exactly is your plan?" the red dragon continued.

"It will become clear soon enough," Malefor answered, "You know your part. First thing in the morning, go and 'meet' our friends."

"Yes, master," the red dragon said. Then he walked off.

The Dark Ice dragoness arrived in the room afterwords, "You know we can't trust him, right?" the dragoness asked.

"Of course. I was not hatched yesterday," Malefor said in an almost humorous fashion, "Jaye, I want you to go with him...follow him."

"Of course, Malefor," the dragoness, who Malefor had referred to as Jaye, replied.

* * *

**Spyro and Cynder, with their new found friends, have a new mission...prevent the ritualistic sacrifice during the Light of Shadows. But who are the Demon Dragons? What will happen if they are freed? What exactly is Malefor's plan? Why are Spyro and Cynder vital to his plan? And what will Cynder wish for when she blows out the birthday candles? Please R&R**


	15. The Attack

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Here's another one of my chapters. However, Alec did the fight scene.**

**Alec: *typing on his computer* Anything to help.**

**Xander: *looking at Alec's computer* Whatcha doin?**

**Alec: Just posting in the RP section of my website, the Alternate Realms.**

**Zayril: Go and check...it... I forgot, you don't have hands.**

**Sienna: *frantic* Has anyone seen Ember?**

**Alec: I havn't.**

**Zayril: Me neither.**

**Kayla: Last I saw her she was in the living room. But that was a while ago.**

**Spyro: I have a bad feeling about this**

**Sparx: You have a bad feeling about everything.**

**Sienna: *Looks at Mogguth***

**Mogguth: Nope.**

**Cynder: I think Spyro's right. Something's not right here.**

**Alec: Actually, I think it's Sparx. He's not in this chapter.**

**Zayril: Where is he anyway?**

**Sparx: What are you, blind? I'm right here!**

**Alec: Oh well. Time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Kayla: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Cynder: They only own their OCs.**

**Sparx: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Mogguth: And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 14: The Attack~**

Alec, Xander, Kayla, Spyro, Cynder, Sienna and Ember were flying in the sky, the scenery around them changing. The seas now turned to land as they reached the main land. They made it to the main land whilst the sun was setting. It was casting orange, yellow and red in a gradient only it can make. It was getting late.

"Guys, I think we should set down now," Alec said, as he looked at Sienna who looked like she could faint at any given moment.

"I agree. My sister can't fly at night," Ember added.

"Well okay then," Spyro said, "Let's land at that clearing." He pointed to the side and began to veer off to that direction.

Before long, the small gang of dragons arrived at the clearing and decided to camp out. Xander and Alec helped gather some wood to make fire, whilst Kayla and Cynder went off to hunt. Spyro was left to guard Ember and Sienna whilst Ember lit one warm campfire for all of them.

As the meals were being cooked, everyone chatted on their own. Kayla was seated by Xander and decided to strike a conversation. But before she could do so, Xander yawned widely, "I am so tired…" he said to himself, "Guys, I'm going to sleep." Then he lied down and curled himself into a small form. Kayla just sighed and decided to rest as well.

**X~~~~~X**

It was the next morning and Malefor's voice boomed, "It is time."

"Thank goodness," the red dragon said, "It's time for me to get some exercise."

"Just don't mess up," Jaye said.

"Yes of course. I won't mess up. Don't worry. Who do you think I am?" the red dragon asked rhetorically, before flying off and heading to his predestined location.

"You know what to do," Malefor said.

"Of course; who do you think I am?" asked Jaye rhetorically. Malefor scoffed as he watched her head off in the red dragon's direction.

**X~~~~~X**

Meanwhile, the group of Spyro, Cynder, Alec, Xander, Sienna, Ember, and Kayla were beginning to wake up. After eating a breakfast, they headed off to the temple.

The flight was about an hour. Once they reached the temple, Spyro and Cynder were the first to get themselves settled in. The guardians were glad to see the two, as well as the others.

The first thing Spyro said to the guardians was not hello, but, "Did you know that Ignitus is the new Chronicler?"

The guardians were surprised at this news, "Well that's marvelous, stupendous, outsta-mff!" Volteer said as Cyril once again froze his maw shut.

That's when Mogguth showed himself to them. And for some reason, Cynder didn't like him. She didn't understand why. But there was something she didn't like about him. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind the best that she could. However, she did notice the glares Alec was giving him as well.

**X~~~~~X**

Once Spyro and Cynder got reacquainted. They decided that they could use the rest of the day to relax. However, some dragons had other things in mind. The temple was suddenly attacked by a large dark red fire dragon and the dark ice dragoness that attacked Alec and Sienna.

"Well, look what we have here," The red dragon said with an evil grin, "The terror of the skies has joined forces with the purple parasite. I guess I'll have to show you what happens when you turn to the wrong side.

"You're the one who's on the wrong side!" Cynder replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Spyro demanded.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself," The red dragon said in a mock proper manner as he bowed his head, "I am Malefor's lieutenant. But you can call me Flame." As Flame lifted up his head. He head butted Spyro and Cynder, sending them flying into a wall. Spyro however grabbed Cynder and put himself between her and the wall, cushioning the blow for Cynder.

Cynder was relatively unharmed. But Spyro fell to the floor. He could barely move. That's when Ember came to help him. She started releasing a healing energy onto Spyro, healing his injuries.

But before she was able to complete the process, she was suddenly snatched up by Flame, "That's an interesting power you've got there," Flame said with a sinister grin, "It's to bad nobody will ever see it again!" Flame then began squeezing the life out of the pink dragoness.

Alec, Xander, Kaila, and Sienna were managing to fend off the dark ice dragoness, Jaye. Sienna and Kaila were doing well together with team attacks, using their fire elements in unison to create super fire blasts. Xander was doing well attacking with powerful wind attacks. The only problem was that whenever he used his element, the force of the wind would blow him back.

As Alec fought, he mainly used melee. He would've done well if it weren't for the fact that his actions were aggressive and not planned out. He was not acting rationally. It has become obvious that he was acting on feral instincts.

Once Sierra heard her little sister scream in pain, she immediately attacked. She bit down on the paw that was holding Ember. This distracted Flame enough to allow Mogguth a chance to attack. Flame dropped the pink dragoness as Mogguth and Flame stumbled into another room.

Everyone, save for Mogguth who was brawling with Flame in another room, battled with the dark ice dragoness, Jaye. There as they attacked, Kaila noticed something. Jaye wasn't fighting back She was just using defensive tactics.

All the commotion got the attention of Cyril's grandson, Liquis. He came out to see what was going on and see the dark dragoness. Liquis looked at her not with fear, but with curiosity. And she returned the curious stare. She managed to get everyone off of her and she approached the young cyan dragon. But she did not attack. They just looked at each other.

While Jaye was off guard, Alec took the chance to attacked. He latched onto her neck and suddenly released a blast of...electricity. He released the electrical energy from his own body. The attack was enough to make the dark ice dragoness run away.

After the battle, Alec was still looking for a kill. His mind had gone feral. Seeing this, Sienna acted the only way she knew how, "ALEC!" She shouted, snapping Alec out of his trance.

"...I'm okay..." Alec said, a little dizzy. He was a bit dazed and confused.

"Since when were you an electric dragon?" Xander exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, not remembering what had happened.

"Don't you remember?" Sienna asked, "You used an electrical attack."

**X~~~~~X**

After the battle, everyone was cleaning up the damage, "I think we should get your little sister to use her healing ability on anyone who got injured in that fight," Terrador suggested.

"Good idea," Sienna agreed, "EMBER!"

"There's just one problem," Alec said as he came into the room. He had been searching the temple, "Ember's missing!"

* * *

**Uh oh! What happened to Ember? It seems there's trouble afoot...or, apaw...You get the idea. Please R&R**


	16. The Search Party

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: Sorry for the _extremely _long update.**

**Mogguth: That's an understatement.**

**Zayril: Shut up, Mogguth.**

**Alec: I've just been busy with other things. That and I've been suffering a case of Writer's Block.**

**Sienna: *brushes up against Alec* At least you got the chapter done.**

**Xander: Personally, I think it was worth the wait!**

**Kayla: *dreamy eyed* You can say that again.**

**Xander: Okay. Personally, I think it...**

**Spyro: *interrupting Xander* It was just a figure of speech.**

**Zayril: You know what it's time for...**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Sienna: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters...even though Alec should. *looks at Alec dream eyed***

**Alec: Sienna...never mind. We only own our own OCs.**

**Mogguth: I was created by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor). *under his breath* But I am owned by nobody.**

**Xander: And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 15: The Search Party~**

As the others were fighting the dark ice dragoness, Ember was out of the way, keeping her distance from the dark dragoness. As she was waiting and hoping that it would all be over soon, she was unaware of the figure sneaking up behind her. He then covered her maw, preventing her from calling out for help.

The dragon then kidnapped Ember.

**X~~~~~X**

Flame returned with Jaye to Malefor's lair. Flame was carrying an unconscious pink dragoness with him. The dragoness was Ember. Malefor himself came out to greet the dragons, "What do you have there?" Malefor asked.

"She was left unattended during the fight," Flame said as he set the pink dragoness down, "I figure she can make a good sacrifice during the light of shadows. Her life force can be what opens the gateway to free our masters."

"Well done, Flame. I will inform them immediately of our progress," Malefor said, "Jaye, you come with me."

"As you wish," The dark dragoness said as she followed the zombified purple dragon. Once they were out of ear shot of Flame, they began discussing alone.

"We are running out of time," Malefor said, "And it seems the situation is more severe now."

"When are you going to ask for their help?" Jaye asked.

"I won't be trusted," Malefor said, "And I can't take any chances of openly revealing my true intent."

"What about the dark one?" Jaye mentioned, "The one who just recently returned to this world."

"I could use him," Malefor said after thinking it over, "But it won't be that easy."

Malefor and Jaye then entered the room with the crystals that he used to contact the demon dragons with.

"You have news to report, Malefor?" The voice from the purple crystal asked.

"Yes, my masters," Malefor said, "Flame has captured a young dragoness to be used as a sacrifice for the light of shadows."

"You tell us what we already know!" the voice from the black crystal said.

"Calm down!" The purple crystal's voice replied, silencing the black crystal's, "Although we were already aware of this, thank you for letting us know. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes," Malefor said, "One of my previous generals before Cynder has joined Spyro and his friends. I plan on making him my general once again."

"You already have a general and a lieutenant!" The blood red crystal's voice said, "What's the point of having more?"

"Enough," The purple crystal's voice said, "I'm sure he has his reasons...right?"

"Yes, I do," Malefor said, "He is now their friend. And they will be unwilling to harm a friend."

"So their friendship with him will be their weakness?" The metallic silver crystal's voice said, "I like it."

"You know it must be a good idea if he approves!" The bone white crystal's voice said with a tone of insanity.

"I will report back when I have more to report," Malefor said. Then he left with Jaye.

"Malefor?" Jaye asked, gaining the purple zombie's attention, "While I was at the temple, I saw someone. And when I did, I felt...I don't know."

"Patience," Malefor said, "I think it's time for me to show myself."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec was glaring at Mogguth accusingly, "Flame seemed to take you down relatively easily," Alec accused Mogguth.

"He was very powerful," Mogguth said in his defense.

"But what about when you saved us from that ice dragoness the other day?" Alec asked, "Are you telling me that she was that much weaker than him?"

"Flame took me off guard," Mogguth replied, "And I was able to take the dragoness off guard before."

"Well, try and answer this," Alec said, "If Flame managed to overpower you so easily, then why did you come out of the scuffle without a scratch?"

"Alec, that's enough!" Cyril exclaimed, "These accusations are based off of nothing more than paranoia!" Alec then walked away from Cyril, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I going out to look for Ember," Alec stated simply.

"Not without me you're not," Sienna said, going over to Alec's side, "She's my little sister after all. And besides, you've seen first hand at how she reacts to dark dragons. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt."

Alec looked at Sienna curiously. Then he smile, "Alright, let's go."

"Hey, what about us?" Spyro said as he and Cynder ran over to Alec and Sienna.

"And you don't think you're going on an adventure without me, do you?" Xander said as he walked up to Alec with Kayla following.

The six young dragons then set out on their mission to search for Ember.

**X~~~~~X**

After several hours of searching, the six young dragons decided to stop for the night. Alec saw how Sienna's energy was depleting as the sunlight did.

Since Sienna didn't have the energy and Spyro was off with Cynder hunting, Kayla was the only one who could start a camp fire. And a decent campfire it was.

While they waited for Spyro and Cynder to return with food, Sienna started up a conversation, "Alec, was there anyone...back in the human world that is...that you mated with, or was going to mate with?" Sienna asked.

"WHAT? NO!" Alec exclaimed. Sienna noticed a red hue underneath his black scales. This caused her to giggle, "Well, there was this one girl I liked. But we were just friends. She found someone else when she moved away."

Sienna noticed a sadness in Alec's voice as he said that. Wanting to comfort him, Sienna snuggled up next to him. But she made it appear that she was just cuddling up for warmth. She was to nervous to let him know how she truly felt about him. Unfortunately for her, Alec was not that good with picking up subtleties.

However, he was nowhere near as clueless as Xander was. Kayla was not hiding her feelings for Xander. She was doing everything from sharing glances to placing her paws on his, to brushing up against his side, to even nuzzling him. She did everything short of wafting her scent to him and asking him to mate with her.

When Spyro and Cynder arrived with a couple of sheep to eat, Kayla and Xander quickly went over to them to get their share. It took Sienna somewhat of an effort to just get up seeing as the sun was down and she relied on the sun for energy. But with Alec's help, she was able to get there in decent time.

Sienna wasn't going to tell him any time soon, but she liked having Alec help her during the night. She even faked being weaker than she really was just to have Alec help her more.

After they ate, they tried their best to get some sleep. But it wasn't easy. Sienna had her little sister on her mind all night, making it hard to sleep, regardless of her being energy deprived. Alec had trouble sleeping because he couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen, specifically involving Mogguth. Spyro's sleep was filled with nightmares, common place for when something bad was going to happen. Cynder couldn't sleep because she was worried about how Spyro was tossing and turning.

Xander and Kayla on the other hand, a bomb could go off and it wouldn't wake them. Xander was laying on the ground, sprawled out on his belly. His head laying on it's side. His maw was hanging open as a puddle of drool was forming underneath it. Kayla was laying in a similar fashion as Xander. Her upper body was on top of Xander. Her maw was hanging open with her tongue lolled out on Xander's back, creating a stream of drool down his left side.

Alec noticed how Xander and Kayla were and giggled, helping to take his mind off Mogguth, "Does Kayla always sleep like that?" Alec asked Sienna.

"Usually," Sienna answered with a giggle, "Does, Xander always sleep like that?"

"I've never seen him sleep before," Alec said, "And I think anyone who has wish they hadn't."

"You have to admit that they are perfect for each other," Sienna said, "But I'd use the term 'perfect' loosely."

"You can say that again," Alec agreed "They are a match made in...Well, I wouldn't say heaven. But they are a match made somewhere together."

Sienna looked at Alec questioningly, "Heaven?" She asked.

Alec forgot that many things about the Dragon Realms was different than the Human Realms...including the concept of heaven and hell, "Heaven is a place that some humans believe in," Alec explained, "It is a place where it is said the spirit goes after the body dies. But many different cultures have different beliefs about the afterlife."

"So heaven would be where you go to join the ancestors of your world?"

"That's one way of putting it," Alec said, "But there is also an opposite for those who have committed horrible sins. It is a place known as Hell, where the spirit is tortured to make up for the sins."

"So Hell is basically the Well of Souls."

"It seems like humans and dragons have similar ideas of death," Alec said, "The only difference is that humans only have beliefs. There are some that believe that when you die, that's it. You're gone. No afterlife. Here in the Dragon Realms, these places can be proven. Even the realm of Convexity is similar to something humans believe in. Limbo is a place between life and death. It's also known as purgatory, where we repent on our sins, allowing us to have the chance to go to heaven if we regret the sins we've done."

"But if Convexity in this world no longer exists, what would happen to the dead after they die?" Cynder asked as she was listening to the conversation.

"Or what would happen to those who were already dead?" Alec added, "Ignitus once told Spyro that Convexity acted as an 'airlock' between the Dragon Realms and the Dark Realms beyond. And if you ask Spyro, he'll confirm it. But without that airlock, the living and the dead could pass freely from the the Dark Realms to the Dragon Realms and perhaps vice versa. I think that's what allowed Malefor to escape during the Night of Eternal Darkness. And considering what the light of shadows does, I don't think the destruction of convexity was an accident."

"So Malefor knew what would happen?" Cynder asked, "He knew that the events in Convexity with my battle with Spyro would cause the destruction of Convexity?"

"I don't know if he knew, or if it was your battle with Spyro that caused it," Alec said, "I just don't think it was an accident that it happened."

**X~~~~~X**

The next morning as everyone was getting up, the group of young dragons were attacked by none other than the zombified purple dragon, Malefor. Spyro and Cynder looked up at him with a look of pure terror. If they were scared when they thought Ignitus was a ghost, then a zombified Malefor would scare them out of their minds.

As they all tried to get away, save for Spyro and Cynder who were frozen in terror, Alec began to feel a presence in his mind. Malefor's will was trying to take over his own.

Sienna noticed something was bothering Alec, "Alec? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"Get...out of...my...head!" Alec struggled to say. Cynder noticed Alec's struggle and recognized it all too well.

_**You will help me in my plans. **_A voice in Alec's head said. But then he heard something said that surprised him. _**Trust me. I'm not what you think. **_The voice said. This caused Alec to drop his defenses in confusion, allowing the presence in his mind to take full control of him.

Sienna sensed that something wasn't right, "Alec? Are you okay?" she asked. But when Alec turned to her, the look on his face said it all. He had an evil grin and a child-like laugh, "Alec, no!" Sienna said in fear. When Alec went over and left with Malefor, that was the final nail in the coffin, "ALEC!" Sienna ran to chase after Alec. But she was stopped by the dark ice dragoness, Jaye.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Quanza, Feliz Navidad, and happy...whatever else you may celebrate! Please R&R**


	17. Friend or Foe?

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Once again, another chapter by me.**

**Alec: Mostly.**

**Sienna: *sobbing in the corner***

**Xander: Is she still going on about that?**

**Malefor: She doesn't seem to realize that everything will be alright in the end.**

**Alec: *notices Sienna's eyes fill with rage* Uh...Malefor, I don't think you should...**

**Sienna: *leaps onto Malefor biting, clawing, scratching, screaming, and overall attacking relentlessly***

**Kayla: Ouch! Malefor's gonna feel that in the morning.**

**Spyro: He's feeling it right now.**

**Alec: While I call an ambulance for Malefor, you can do the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Xander: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Zayril: We only own our own OCs.**

**Kayla: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Spyro: And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

**Alec: *talking on the phone* And make sure to...hold on. *covers receiver* Or we'll tell Sienna you'll do something bad to me. *get's back on the phone* Make sure to bring a sedative...No, the sedative isn't for the patient. *glances at Sienna***

* * *

**~Chapter 16: Friend or Foe?~**

Spyro stared, completely horrified by the thought of Malefor being alive; more so, by the fact that he was a _zombie_. So much, he actually wet himself. The urine seeped down to the grass, discreetly of course. In doing so, he blushed deep and beet red. Good thing nobody noticed it.

Sienna on the other hand was trying her best to get past Jaye to get to Alec. But it would seem Jaye was more of an obstacle than she ever thought. Jaye wouldn't let Sienna pass and this made her frustrated.

"Get out of the way!" she exclaimed at her, her frustration boiling to a deadly point.

"In your dreams!" Jaye replied, blocking her off by firing her element to her.

Sienna dodged the rogue ice shard and fired off some fireballs at her to distract her. But she just merely dodged them like they were nothing and kept blocking her. Sienna's frustration eventually bubbled over and she got mad. And mad she was. Whilst this was happening, Alec was being led away by Malefor, who was just watching the scene unfold before him. Suddenly, he was slightly taken aback when he heard the dragoness shout Alec's name.

"ALEC!" Sienna exclaimed, before she began to glow.

Jaye suddenly got curious and got on the defensive. She didn't expect this to happen. Sienna began to glow and before she knew it, she was summoning her Fury. Spyro and Cynder who were previously frozen in fear, immediately ran for cover as Sienna's fury was about to begin. Jaye didn't have time to do so. She was caught in it when it happened.

Fire burst all over as Sienna's Fury ignited. It was as if the air itself exploded. Sienna's fury was not a Fire Fury, but more like a cousin of it. It was a Solar Fury, powered by the sun itself. This fury could do one of two things. It could bring life, using the power of sunlight to allow plants to grow. Or it could take life away, using the ferocity of the sun's fiery energy to destroy. And Sienna's mind set was going to cause the latter.

Jaye was struck head on by the Solar Fury, and did great damage on her. So much, she reverted back to her child form as she was flung through the air and struck a tree, breaking it in half. Sienna, which was now finishing her fury, didn't come out unharmed though. She herself had burns and bruises and whatnot, covering her body as her Fury was really strong.

And to add to it all, she fainted.

**X~~~~~X**

It was days after that incident, when Spyro found himself sighing. What were they going to do now? Jaye, whom was out cold and locked up inside a cage, was sleeping soundly as he stood guard. She still hadn't recovered. Sienna on the other hand was in her room, not leaving and locking everyone out. It would seem that the blow of Alec being captured got her down.

Xander on the other hand was contemplating deeply about his friend Alec. He was really worried about him. Even Kayla's constant comfort of him didn't seem to have any effect on him. He wondered where he was and how he was doing. He hoped for the best, trying to tell his mind he was still alive, and not…dead.

**X~~~~~X**

Alec was trying to free his mind from Malefor's control. There was just one thing. However, it was not his mind that was under his control. In fact, Malefor had released full control back to Alec...So there was no reason for him to continue following Malefor.

There was nothing stopping Alec from leaving. But something compelled him to keep following...perhaps a desire to figure out what's going on, "Why did you release control of me?" Alec questioned the purple dragon zombie.

"I'm surprised you're first question wasn't why you were still following me," Malefor countered, "Several years ago when you were originally my general, I gifted you with a sixth sense. Or rather, the Chronicler gave you a sixth sense through me."

"Huh?" Alec replied.

"Let's just say that you haven't tried to leave because you sense that I am not what you think I am," Malefor said, "But I need your help. I need the help of all of you."

"I'd ask you why you didn't just ask," Alec said, "But I figure that's a stupid question. But why do you need our help? And why did you take...well...borrow, me?"

"I chose you because of the part of your mind that's still corrupted by your past with me," Malefor received a glare from Alec, "Also because the guardians would've expected that of me."

"Because I was able to do in one year what it took Cynder eight to do?" Alec replied coldly.

"That plus it would be easier for me to take control of you," Malefor said.

"But you didn't take control of me," Alec said, "Or at least you didn't keep it."

"But they think I do," Malefor said, "And the demon dragons believed that I have taken you back as my general. And that is why I need your help. The demon dragons were the one's who were controlling me when I was the 'Dark Master'. So I was just as much of a victim as Cynder was to my power. They revived me to serve them. But their major flaw was their method of reviving me. I was revived by Tetrix' power to raise the dead. He wanted me to be the leader of his zombie army. So he gave me intelligence. But the flaw was that by doing so, I was no longer under his control. But I have to keep up this act and pretend that I still serve them because they still hold my life, if you can call it that, in their claws."

"So, I'm supposed to free you from them?" Alec questioned.

"We'll get into that another time," Malefor said as he and Alec arrived at the entrance to the catacombs of Mt Malefor, "Let's see how good of an actor you are."

**X~~~~~X**

Back at the Temple, Xander was watching guard on Jaye, who yawned as he was bored. But his boredom was immediately stopped when he heard someone stirring. Looking to where it came from, it came from Jaye.

* * *

**If only Sienna knew that Alec was fine and safe. But then, Malefor's cover would be blown. But if she doesn't find out soon, how deep will Sienna's depression go? How good of an actor is Alec? What will happen once Jaye wakes up? Will anyone find out that Spyro wet himself? Please R&R**


	18. All an Act

**~Backstage~**

**Alec: Well, I finally got this chapter done.**

**Spyro: Any longer and I would've been old enough to be a grandfather**

**Alec: Awe, you just gave away a part of a joke near the end...kinda. Although It's not exactly a joke, but a threat, and the situation is slightly different.**

**Zayril: How's Sienna doing with the situation with...well...you?**

**Sienna: *in the other room crying* WHY?**

**Alec: Does that answer your question?**

**Malefor: Are you gonna tell them about your name?**

**Alec: Oh, right. This chapter will be where my dragon name will be revealed. I don't know if I'll do the same for future stories.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Spyro: Alec and Zayril do not own any canon Spyro characters.**

**Alec: We only own our own OCs.**

**Malefor: Mogguth is owned by the Wyrm twins, Stephanie and Sinrah VI and Holly (AKA Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor).**

**Zayril: And if you... *interrupted by Sienna***

**Sienna: *in the other room, still crying * Why did Malefor have to take him away?**

**Zayril: *continuing* ...If you don't like the story, then just don't read it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 17: All an Act~**

Alec followed Malefor into the catacombs and was greeted by Flame, "So this is him?" Flame asked, looking at Alec skeptically, "You'd better know where you are on the food chain here. Got that? I outrank you!"

Alec managed to tap into his subconscious memories of when he was Malefor's general, "I know where I rank. The question is, do you?" Alec asked Flame in a childlike manner. Flame then swiped at Alec out of frustration. But his paw went though a cloud of black smoke. Alec reappeared in top of Flame's head, "If you really outranked me, you would've predicted that...Just like I predicted you to attack me. But all you are is a big meanie."

"Why you little..." Flame said as he swiped at Alec. But once again he vanished, causing him to knock himself in the head, knocking himself out cold for the count.

Malefor then lead Alec to the chamber with the crystals. On the way, Malefor praised Alec for his performance, "That was impressive, Lek," Malefor said.

Alec stopped in his tracks, "Lek?" Alec questioned.

"Do you not remember your own name?" Malefor asked, "I suppose I'm not surprised. When the Chronicler took you to the Human Realms, he wiped your memory. What do you go by now?"

"A-Alec," Alec replied, a little thrown off at learning his name, "Sorry, I was just a little confused."

"Well, I never called you by your name before. So calling you Alec wouldn't be to much for me to remember," Malefor said, "But forgive me if I mistakenly call you Lek."

"It's alright," Alec...or rather, Lek replied, "Lek isn't that far off from Alec. But forgive me if I don't respond to the name Lek."

"As I was saying, Le...I mean, Alec," Malefor said, correcting himself, "Your performance was impressive. It was almost eerie how much like your actions resembled that of when you were my general twelve years ago."

"I agree," Alec replied, "I just managed to tap into the part of mind that was still corrupted and let the rest of my mind be commanded by that. It was strange. I was in control, but at the same time, not in control."

"Well, it's time to speak with the demon dragons," Malefor said as they entered the chamber with the crystals.

**X~~~~~X**

Jaye slowly opened her eyes as she began to wake up. The first thing she noticed was her surroundings. She was in a holding cell. And guarding the cell watching her was the silvery gray dragon. When she tried to get up, she felt a burning pain all over her body.

"Your body is still healing from the burns," Xander said, noticing the pain she was in, "But you're lucky Sienna didn't have enough energy to kill you. I'm pretty sure that's what she was trying to do."

"Where am I?" Jaye asked, feeling a little disoriented.

"You're at the dragon temple in Warfang," Xander said, "We brought you here for questioning when you woke up." Xander then headed out to let someone know that she was awake.

"Wait!" Jaye exclaimed, but she was too late. Xander had already disappeared behind the door. A few moments later, Xander came back through.

"The earth guardian, Terrador will be here soon," Xander told Jaye, "But don't expect him to go easy on you just because he's more forgiving that the others."

"May I speak with Sienna?" Jaye asked a little nervously.

"AND EMOTIONALLY SCAR HER EVEN MORE?" Xander exclaimed in rage, "Sienna locked herself in her room! Spyro and the others are worried about her! And it's all because you wouldn't let her save Alec!"

"We'll take it from here, Xander," Terrador said as he came in with Cynder to relieve him of his guard duty. Xander gave Jaye one last glare that struck fear into her before he left.

Cynder walked up to Jaye's cell. She was there to question Jaye because of her experience of being controlled by Malefor. So she would be more sympathetic, "You're name is Jaye, right?" Cynder asked.

"Y-Yes, it is," Jaye said nervously.

"Were you acting under Ma-Malefor's control?" Cynder said. She stuttered when saying Malefor. Just the thought of him made her quiver with fear.

"That's hard for me to answer," Jaye said, "I was doing what Malefor asked of me. But if you're asking me if I'm evil, no I'm not." Jaye glanced at Terrador, then looked back to Cynder, "Is it alright if I talk to you in private?"

Cynder looked over to Terrador then nodded, "I'll be right outside the entrance in case anything happens," Terrador said before he headed out, giving Cynder and Jaye their privacy.

"Why did you want to speak with me in private?" Cynder asked suspiciously.

"I have classified information that I can only tell one of you," Jaye said, "But you have to swear to secrecy about it."

"Why can't you tell all of us?" Cynder asked.

"Because it's to dangerous for all of you to know," Jaye explained, "It has to do with Malefor and his plans. And how he wants to help you defeat the demon dragons."

**X~~~~~X**

Alec and Malefor were in the crystal room where Malefor was going to give his report to the demon dragons, "What is your report, Malefor?"the purple crystal asked.

Alec went over to the purple crystal with child-like curiosity. It was partly acting, and partly genuine curiosity, "How did this purple crystal talk?" Alec asked as he tapped the crystal.

"Who was that?" the red crystal asked. Alec then looked over at the red crystal.

"That was your general wasn't it?" the purple crystal asked.

"Ah yes," the red crystal said, "Flame told us moments ago that you had an annoying little pest with you."

"Master, why is everyone here so mean?" Alec asked Malefor, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

Malefor could resist smirking at that. Alec truly was a good actor, "Yes, this is my new general, Lek," Malefor said, "Unfortunately, I lost..."

"You lost the dark ice dragoness, Jaye," the black crystal said, "But I know that the loss was not in vein. Or as he's known by his friends, Alec. Of course here in the Dragon Realms, he's legendary for the destruction he caused when he was known as the child-like demon."

Alec began to give an intimidating growl before attacking the black crystal. A beam of darkness shot out of the black crystal and hit Alec, throwing him off and across the room.

"You should keep your general under control, Malefor," the black crystal said, "Otherwise, he may not be as lucky."

"But it was his uncontrollable nature that made him so infamous across the Dragon Realms," the red crystal said, "And if you do kill him, make sure it's after we've been freed."

"Alive, his friends won't dare to harm him," the silver crystal said, "We'd better get ready. The Light of Shadows starts in four days."

With that said, the conversation was over with. Alec was having trouble getting back up. The blast from the black crystal took allot out of him.

"Come on," Malefor said as he helped Alec up, "So she'll hopefully be trusted, I allowed Jaye to tell one of your friends my real plans to a certain extent. But only one. I actually hope it's Cynder, because she has one of my hexus'."

"What's a hexus?" Alec asked.

"It's one of several items I've made that house a part of my spirit," Malefor explained, "It's how I've been able to come back to life during the Night of Eternal Darkness. In that case, it was Gaul's staff. Cynder's hexus is her shackles. And I gave the key to Jaye."

"I'm sure Cynder will be glad to be rid of her shackles," Alec said, "But how is she supposed to activate the hexus? I mean, is there a ritual, does it need energy, does there have to be a chant, does it just happen, what?"

"Oh no," Malefor said, "I didn't tell Jaye how to activate the hexus!"

"What do you need to do to activate it?" Alec asked.

"It just has to come in contact with Convexity," Malefor said, "And it has to be off of her body. Otherwise, rather than being given a new body, I will instead take her body. That's how Cynder originally became corrupted. I was a part of her being."

"Maybe I should go to tell her then," Alec suggested.

"Well, until I have a new body, I have to keep up this act," Malefor said, "You can, but it has to look like an attack."

"I understand," Alec said, "And one more thing. How long has Cynder been wearing her shackles?"

"They were put on her at birth," Malefor said, "Why?"

"Well, is she able to clean under them?" Alec asked rhetorically, "Because if she's never cleaned under them and she takes them off..."

"EEW!" The two of them exclaimed.

**X~~~~~X**

"So Malefor's really on our side?" Cynder asked once Jaye finished explaining, "And Alec is still himself?"

"Yes," Jaye nodded.

"And my shackles can give Malefor a new body? And he gave you the key?"

"Yes," Jaye answered again, "But they have to keep up this act until they can save Ember."

**X~~~~~X**

Ember was locked up in a cage that was too small to stand up in. The cage was hanging from the ceiling of the catacomb. The floor of the cave was fifty feet down. A fall from that height would severely injure, if not kill her. So she tried to keep as still as possible out of fear of shaking something loose.

"Please let me down from here!" Ember whimpered, "I promise I won't run away! I just don't want to be all the way up here!"

Flame then flew up and appeared in front of Ember, "WOULD YOU QUIT YOUR WHINING, YOU LITTLE PARASITE?" Flame roared in frustration, causing the cage to shake. This made Ember scream in fear, "If I let you down, then you'd better stop your whining. Or else, you'll be hanging over a chasm so high, you'd be old enough to have grandchildren by the time you reach the bottom!"

Ember nodded nervously. Flame then unhooked the cage and lowered it to the floor. Dropping her while about five feet off the ground. As much as she wanted to cry out for help, she was afraid of having to be hung from the ceiling again. She was uncomfortable, but at least she was on the solid ground.

* * *

**So Alec's dragon name was Lek. And he's a good actor. But will he save Ember in time? And just how dirty is it under Cynder's shackles? Please R&R**


End file.
